Everything Is Not What It Seems
by Solasta15
Summary: She was strong. She was intelligent. She was not from there. She was in the shadows a long time. She was infamously famous. She was different. She was other than human. Who was she? (This story is related to a anime. ACTUAL AGE: 14)
1. Love Lost

"Nali-chan!"

I yelled to her as the bad people kept trying to hurt her.

Though she was a skilled young adolescent in strength and mind, I still worried for her greatly.

"Go, Aomi-kun! I'll be just fine!" She yelled to me as she kept knocking down the bad people with her fists.

I hesitated on whether to help her or not. I was only a young child, so there wasn't much I could do to make the situation better.

I began to tremble, 'What do I do? If I try to help...she and I will both die. If I let them take her...she'll die.'

There was no time for me to think because the facility was self-destructing since the information was stored in the system.

A fire sparked from the floor and came between me and the bad people who were coming towards me, which gave me an opportunity to run.

"Aomi-kun! Run, now!" She yelled as she was held captive.

I stayed still for a while before looking at her one last time. I trembled in fear, hating the fact that I was a weak child.

'I'll avenge you, Nali-chan.' I promised myself before nodding.

I turned on my heel and ran away from the scene that I no longer wanted to see.

I used the stairway and I was unsure if I was going to make it out on time. I was on the highest floor, which is the thirty-sixth, after all.

To my slight surprise, my little legs ran faster than expected and I didn't fall either.

When I got outside, the tall, white building began to crumble as it kept exploding from the inside.

~Tiny Time Skip~

I stood faraway from the crumbled building that was no more than smoke and ashes with small pieces of fire.

There were no signs of life.

'This...th-this can't be...Nali-chan always f-finds herself out o-of th-these situations. H-how...could she...n-not have schemed something f-for this?'

I fell to my hands and feet, trying to hold back my tears for one of the people I truly cared for...

(Oh, how I love making stories anonymous! You can take a guess at what this is based off of if you want to. The next chapter will be completely different!)


	2. You Don't Know My Name

I looked up to the ever blue sky and let the wind carry my light, bronze hair in its gentle breeze.

Sighing, I thought, 'When's the last time I got lost in this beautiful color?...Oh, right...it was with-'

Hearing someone shout another's name in some type of anger, I looked down from the school's rooftop.

Two males, who looked like they were in the same grade as me, were fighting each other; no one seemed like they wanted to stop them.

I must say, the fight was interesting and I didn't want to stop it either because the two males caught my eye.

"I'll kill you!" The blonde yelled.

"Really now? How many times have you said that and didn't do it?" The black haired male mocked.

I bit my lip, 'I like his ego, he's got that petty aura. The blonde is really strong, too. Hmm, they're rare type of people...'

Giving my attention back to the fight, I noticed the black haired male was glancing at me over his shoulder with an expectant look.

I kept a emotionless expression, 'Is he expecting me to do some type of counterattack? Hn, he's probably thinking I'm sided with the blonde.'

To tell him I have no intentions whatsoever to interrupt the fight, I waved my hand dismissively and walked to the rooftops door.

'I wonder who those two are...'

~Time Skip~

School was over.

I liked it, yet I didn't. My only favorite subject was science and any other subject that is related with it.

My classroom emptied quickly and I was the last one to walk out. I only had one friend, though I was more of a lone wolf and a distant person.

I felt someone walk into my back and I tensed, getting ready to attack the invader of my personal space.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, Miss!" A male apologized as he stepped in front of me.

I blinked my pure hazel eyes twice before talking, "...It's..okay." I mumbled before walking pass him.

I observed him a bit more, 'Wait, I knew him. That's Megane from my mathematics and science class.'

(She doesn't know his real name, so she calls him 'Megane', which means "glasses".)

I exit the school building and walked to the entrance/exit gates. I'm not in any after school clubs, so I head straight home.

I felt a tap on my left shoulder and stopped walking. Turning around, I was a little shocked that it was the black haired male.

"Hello~. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are when I saw you earlier~. May I know your name?"

I blinked, "My...my name? Well...it's-"

My eyes widened as something rectangular came his way, but he didn't see it. I quickly went around him and caught whatever was being thrown.

I examined it, 'What the...This is a notebook...'

A familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see the blond male from earlier today.

"Stop messing with her and get away from her!!" He shouted, advancing faster.

"Oh? Alright," the male complied before stepping to the side.

The blond couldn't slow down and he was coming at full speed towards me. Realizing he couldn't stop, I took the situation in my own hands.

I grabbed his left fist that was about to strike me and turned around, then I released him as he stumbled, but he didn't fall.

The ravenette stepped next to me as he stared, "Another interesting one. More fun for me~."

I slightly lifted an eyebrow at him, 'Another interesting one? If he plans on attempting to harm me in any way, then he's got another thing coming.'

The blond turned to him after seeing that I wasn't hurt and glared at him, "If you hurt her or anyone else..."

He pulled me close by my right shoulder, "Calm down. I won't harm Peach-chan, she's too cute to harm," he somewhat complimented me.

I pulled away from him, "Excuse me, but I must be going."

With that, I walked out the school entrance/exit.

~4HRS Later~

I stood on top of a building, waiting for my friend.

The full, white moon shined brightly from behind me. The city lights illuminated the odd city below.

Hearing a motor engine coming from a nearby distance, I smiled as I heard it come up the other side of the building.

I turned on my heel and waved, "Out on another mission?"

She typed on her PDA and showed it to me, ["Yeah, it was for a friend. Now, what is it you want?"]

I chuckled, "It's not what I want...it's what you want. How would you like it if I create another one for you? Exactly as you remember it."

She didn't move for a while before typing again, ["Can you really do that for me?"]

I nodded, "All I need is your permission, but I must also say that it'll take a few years."

She quickly typed and shoved the PDA in my face, ["You have my permission! And thank you so much!"]

With that, she started the engine of her supposed to be 'motorcycle' and zoomed off into the night.

I turned back to the city below me, "Test tube TR-2 and EL-Infinity."

(I thought about making this story for some time and I was unsure if it was a good plot, but I'm doing it! So, did reader-chans/kuns get any hints from this chapter? You had to...IF you've ever watched the anime.)


	3. Conversation Connections

Taro: Hey.

Kanra: Hello~

Setton: Hi, Taro, Kanra...Alright, I know you're out there, come out.

Taro: What are you talking about, Setton?

Kanra: You know how weird Setton can be. ~Hehehe...

Setton: I'm not weird! There's another person here with us. They're watching our conversation.

Kanra: ~Oh? Well, if that's the case...~Hello, visitor from outer space! Due join us! ~I'd like to meet you!

Taro: Kanra, you're going to scare them off...

[Li has now joined.]

Kanra: See? :D

Setton: *Sigh*

Li:...Hello.

Taro: Hi there, glad you could join our odd group, Li.

Li:...Odd?

Kanra: OoO...yeah, odd...

Setton: Why so shocked, Kanra?

Kanra: ~Oh, nothing~ •

Taro: I have a bad feeling every time you say that, Kanra...

Kanra: ~Hehe! Anyway, how can we get to know you without knowing you, Li-chan?

Li:...Well, I like this city, Ikebukuro. It's really interesting.

Taro: How long have you been here?

Li: Hmm...six in a half years.

Setton: Have you seen anything bizarre?

Li: A lot, actually. I heard about this legend called the Headless Rider. It's so mysterious.

Kanra: Like yourself?

Li: Um...I don't know how I'm mysterious, but okay? Then, I heard about this guy with immense strength, Shizuo Heiwajima. I was told to stay away from him.

Setton: It'd be best to do that.

Taro: It'd be best to do that.

Li: Also, I heard about the Dollars...which I assume I'm in now. Setton set me up.

Setton: No, I didn't. I said simply try it.

Li:...Anyway, I hear there's an information broker in Shinjuku too...and he keeps interfering in underground affairs and getting Heiwajima mixed in them...

Kanra: Hahahahaha!! Is that so?

Li: Mhm. Actually...I think I went to high school with the two of them.

[Private chat.]

Kanra: Do you know who I am?

Li:...Maybe I do, maybe I don't.

Kanra: *Chuckles* I like your attitude. How about we meet up at the Russian Sushi restaurant here in Ikebukuro?

Li:...As long as you don't try to pull any strings on me.

[Private Chat ended.]

Taro: Hello? Are you two still there?

Setton: Oh, no. I hope Kanra isn't harassing Li.

Kanra: ~Aww~. ~Why would I harass Li-chan~?

Setton: Because that's what you do best. Did Kanra hurt your feelings or threatened you in any way, Li?

Li: Not at all. We were just having a friendly conversation.

Setton: I'm not convinced.

Taro: Can anything convince you Setton?

Setton: Yeah, the truth.

Li:...No need to worry. After all...you know who I really am. *Chuckle*

Kanra: ~Yay! A new friend who likes to play~!

Taro: *Sigh* That's not good...

(I LOVE these conversations! They're so mysterious and you don't know who you're talking to...actually, I'd be uncomfortable with that. FYI: Chap 2 is 3 years later. Chap 3 is another 3 years later. BTW, the name Li is is considered a boy's name. Next chapter is when the real fun starts!)


	4. Reunions

It was the middle of the day.

The day was nice, the sun was bright,

and there wasn't a single cloud in the pretty blue sky.

I stretched and exhaled, 'I've been living in this city for quite a while and I've come into a few interesting encounters. Now I'm about to meet Kanra!'

It's been two weeks since I last spoke to Kanra and Taro, but I've stayed in touch with Setton verbally and physically, sometimes electronically.

My long, bronze hair trailed behind me as I softly hummed a song. I wore a white, button up, short sleeved shirt with folded down collars, a black jacket, a thigh length gray skirt with a black belt going around, and dark brown, knee length boots.

(Similar to the title picture.)

I held a brown wallet in my right hand that held a couple of twenty's, my ID card, my phone, and apartment key.

Ikebukuro is a fun, yet dangerous city here in Japan. In day, it's eccentric. At night, anything bad or good can happen.

I made it to center of the city and looked for the familiar black Russian, who's very nice to people, but he comes off as scary for some reason.

Hearing his familiar encouraging voice, I smiled and approached him.

"Hello, Simon!"

"Ah, you again! Here for Russian sushi?"

"Yes and no, actually. I'm meeting up with someone here."

"Oh? I talked with acquaintance who said same thing."

"Are they inside?"

"Yes! Go right in and don't forget. Order special Russian sushi!" He said excitedly and I nodded.

Walking into the restaurant, I glanced around to look for anyone in particular.

I saw a hand wave to me, but I couldn't see their face, so I walked to the booth and sat down.

"Well...this is half unexpected," I said as I slightly frowned.

"Nice to see you again, Peach-san," he said with a 'smile'.

"I guess it's nice to see you again, too...Izaya Orihara."

He chuckled, "After all this time, I never got your name. Somehow, you always avoided that question when I asked back then."

"...My name is Sonali Tommii. I'm twenty-two years old and my occupation..let's say I'm a non-financial accountant. Any more info you want about me?" I state and ask.

He stayed quiet and looked as if he was observing for false accusations, "Your first name...you don't look fully-"

I cut him off, "Japanese? I'm partial Japanese and partial Indian. That's why my first name sounds strange."

His frown turned into a smile, "An Indian, hm? How nice..."

I narrowed my eyes, "You wanted me here for a reason. What's the reason?"

"I wanted to get to know you better. Is that so wrong, Sonali-chan?"

Hearing him call me by my first name along with '-chan' made me have an uneasy, yet settling feeling. I didn't like it much.

Glancing over my shoulder to see the clouds cover the sun for a brief moment, I looked back to the information broker with a peculiar curious look.

I lifted an eyebrow, "I don't know. Is it, Orihara-san?"

He smirked, "You never fail to amuse me, Sonali-chan. And please, call me Izaya-chan."

I chuckled sarcastically, "We haven't gotten to known each other enough to start with first names nor '-chan'."

"I suppose you're right, but I'm sure you can make an acception for me. After all, we both attended high school together."

I showed no signs of shock because it was to be expected.

The silence between us became eerie, but it didn't bother me or make me feel strangely nervous around Orihara-san.

"Have you ordered the Russian special yet?" I heard Simon's voice, good thing he broke the small tension.

"Oh..no, I haven't. I'd like to have it now, though," I said with a closed eyed smile.

"Coming right up!"

Before Simon left, I noticed he glanced to Izaya with some type of 'don't make trouble' glare and he left.

The silence returned and I looked to my wallet that vibrated a little, and I knew I received a text.

Opening my wallet, I took out my phone, unlocked it, and touched the message without looking at who it came from.

Celty: You weren't at home. Where are you?

I texted her back, Me: I'm with Kanra.

Celty: WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Me: You know I can take care of myself, right?

Celty: *Sigh* Yeah.

Me: So, how's Shinra?

Celty: He's fine. He's at home, I just wish he wasn't called regularly. Hey, do you need me to pick you up after your little...date?

Me: It's not a date and yeah. -_-

Celty: Alright.

Simon arrived with the Russian sushi special and I ended my electronic conversation with Celty.

~Tiny Time Skip~

I walked out the Russian restaurant with Orihara-san.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked with a 'smile'.

I gave a sharp stare, "You make it sound as if we're on a date."

"What if we are?" He asked daringly.

"Then...it's my first,'" I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear and take advantage of it.

We were about to walk, but I saw a pole coming our direction in a flash.

"Watch out!" A different voice yelled to me and pushed me to the ground as they covered me protectively.

I was trying to comprehend what just happened and who was on top of me, holding me in a secure embrace.

Opening my eyes, I looked to my left and saw Orihara-san fighting someone. Adrenaline kicked in when I saw a stop sign about to come down at me and the person atop of me.

I rolled us to the right and quickly stood on my feet. I assumed this person was trying to kill me, so I charged at them.

My opponent went at each other with hand to hand combat. Bystanders inched away far from the area to observe.

I struck first and aimed for their stomach. Seeing a fist come towards me, I grabbed it with my left hand and made contact to their chest.

Pulling them pass me, I kicked the back of their right leg with my left and flipped them over.

"Look at that! He's fighting a girl!"

I made a blade with my right hand and sharply hit the back of their neck, making them paralyzed.

"She's pretty good...and hot, too!"

I was about to deal the final blow, which is likey to them if they move their still able to move. Usually, this would make the opponent faint.

I made my left hand into a blade shape as well and aimed the two at where the nerves are located at the upper part of the spine.

"Wait...isn't that Shizuo Heiwajima!"

At that moment, I stopped my left hand from coming any closer. It was one inch from paralyzing the him.

"Heiwajima-san?" I questioned.

Realizing the familiar blonde hair, I got off of him and bowed while apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

He got up and glared at me, "Your strength hasn't weakened one bit."

I smirked, "I wouldn't let myself fail in physical or mental strength. You know that just as much as I do."

"Oh? I forgot Shizu-chan knows Sonali-chan," Orihara-san said with an amused smirk.

Shizuo pulled a post sign from the concrete and aimed it towards Orihara-san.

Heiwajima-san growled at him, "Damn straight. What the hell are you doing with her?"

Orihara-san seemed inquisitive, "Hmm. Is there some type of romantic relationship I'm unaware of?"

"I think you would know that, Orihara-san and the answer's no," I said and crossed my arms.

Letting them have their fight off as they somehow got away from me, I approached the person who saved me from earlier.

The crowd dispersed and went on with their daily lives.

"Thank you for pushing me out the way of that post sign."

The male stood on his feet with a big smile, "No problem, lovely lady!"

I giggled at him calling me a 'lovely lady'. Getting a good look at him, I almost faltered in my stance.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Aomi-kun?"

He stared at me with wide eyes and time seemed to slow down when he realized who I was.

"Masaomi! You can't just barge into conflicts like that!" I heard a male voice call out to him.

I looked to him and back at Masaomi, "You...you're alive. Thank goodness," I said in relief and hugged him.

"Wh-what?! It really worked?!" The boy exclaimed in disbelief.

I gently pulled away from him and looked back to the other boy, "What really worked?"

"Uhh, he doesn't mean anything about it, Sonali. I'm glad to see you again...alive and all." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The boy seemed surprised at first before recomposing himself, "Wait, you know this woman?"

I smiled, "He does. I'm Sonali Tommii, a friend of his from long ago. And you?"

He gave a greeting smile, "Mikado Ryūgamine. It's nice to meet you."

"Aw, you're such a sweet boy...unlike Aomi-kun," I pouted the last part.

"So...how did you get mixed up with those two?" Masaomi asked with a smile, but I knew he was serious behind that layed back demeanor.

"Oh, you mean Heiwajima-san and Orihara-san. Well...it's a long story. Heiwajima-san and I are friends! As for Orihara-san...I'm unsure of why he thinks I'm interesting."

"Interesting? That's not good." Ryūgamine-san somewhat chuckled, "And you said your name was SonaLI?"

I noticed when he emphasized 'li', "Yes...Is there something wrong with my name?"

He flailed his hands in defense, "Ah, n-no. I mean...it's very foreign, so I assumed you were..."

"Foreign? I'm part Indian-"

Hearing a familiar roaring engine not too far away, I remembered that I had to talk with Celty.

"Um, I'm sorry, Ryūgamine-san and Aomi-kun. I have to go meet up with someone!"

Seeing a motorcycle coming around the corner, I ran to the street when the last car passed by and timed my jumping right.

As soon as the back of her motorcycle was in front of me, I grabbed her left shoulder with my left hand and swung myself on the back.

Surprisingly, Celty didn't falter as she kept riding and sped up.

~Small Time Skip~

"And that's how my day went," I finished my story.

"Well, that seems fun," Shinra said as he sipped his tea.

Celty typed quickly, ["How is that 'fun'?! She was with the most dangerous man of Ikebukuro!"] She shoved her phone in his face.

Shinra laughed, "Calm down, Celty. It's nothing to worry about. Besides...you forget who Sonali used to be..."

She seemed to sigh, ["I know that...I just want my best friend to be okay."]

"Aww! Now I feel bad!" I whined as I hugged her.

["Please be more careful."]

I nodded, "Well, I have to leave now. That present I promised you five years ago is 98.56% ready."

Shinra tilted his head, "What present?"

Celty cringed before turning to him. She looked back to me and I understood what she meant, so I left with a wave.

She never told Shinra about the head I was creating for her.

~Tiny Time Skip~

Walking the streets of Ikebukuro at night was the most dangerous thing you could do...

But not for me.

Back then, I was different.

I was a intelligent, wise, sly, strong, and risk taking thirteen year old teenager, but now, I am only three: intelligent, wise, strong.

Unless I was in dire straights or a life and death situation, I would be sly, use my tremendous amount of strength, and take risks,

'Hm...I'm kinda like Heiwajima-san, but I wasn't born with this strength...It was only an accident...'

I want to help others who can help themselves before complaining about their problem to another. That's what amuses me about people.

I hummed in thought, 'If I think about it...I kinda sound like Orihara-san, too. That's a little creepy...'

Brushing the odd thought off, I giggled to myself and twirled off into the warm, yet cool night.

"Hey, babe."

Stopping my twirl, I stood completely still and shadowed my face with my bronze bangs.

A small smirk inched up my lips...

"Wh-who's there?" I asked in a frightened tone.

A hand snaked over my left shoulder and pulled me closer to a man who had the smell of alcohol in his mouth.

"It's me, your boyfriend..."

Glancing quickly at him, I noticed he wore a yellow scarf and yellow head baseball cap.

'Hm, a Yellow Scarf member...' I thought in contemplation of what should I do to harm him.

I acted surprise, "Oh! It's you! I didn't recognize you! Wait, have you been drinking? We need to get you home ri-"

The Yellow Scarf member cut me off by pushing me to a wall and pinning my hands above my head with his right hand.

What made me slightly frown was that his left hand traveled slowly underneath my skirt.

"~We'll do that later...Let's do it, here and now."

I smirked, "Here and now? You're a horny one~. I'm afraid I can't do that. So, let go...before I effing kill you."

The way my tone changed from seductive, to playful, to dark made him cower in fear...it was clearly shown on his face.

"Make me."

"Hehehe...you don't know how much I love being dared," I mumbled before kneeing him in his manhood.

Immediately, he let go of me and I punched him multiple times. They weren't regular punches; I used a technique that could scratch his face.

Low people like this make me outraged. They do wrong for the wrong reasons and they don't want to do wrong for the right reasons.

Getting tired of punching and scratching his face, I flicked the small red liquid that trailed down my nails from my hand.

"Be lucky that I didn't kill you." I told him before walking off.

Sonali Tommii was and is cruel.

(Q A's!

Was Sonali a scientist? Yes!

Was Sonali a skilled fighter! Yes!

What's Sonali's relationship with Izaya? Though they both take interest in each other, Sonali is unsure of becoming friends with Izaya because he's unpredictable and he could betray her. She trusts him to a certain degree. As for Izaya...well, we should already know what he thinks of her. After all...she is 'human'.)


	5. Facade

Taro: Hey!

Setton: Hi...

Li:..Hello.

Taro: Did you find anymore interesting things about Ikebukuro?

Li: Heh...does meeting my long lost friend count?

Taro: Of course.

Li:...Then, yes. It seems like a miracle.

Setton: Everything here is a disastrous miracle.

Taro: No need to be so depressing about it, Setton.

[Kanra has logged into the chat room.]

Kanra: Hello~!

Taro: Hey.

Setton: I'm not trying to be depressed about it, Taro.

Kanra: So untrue~.

Li:...To me, Setton always worries.

Setton:...I won't lie about it.

Li: -

Taro: Li, you haven't been getting into trouble...have you?

Kanra: ~What could you possibly mean, Taro-chan~?

Taro: Ikebukuro may be fun and all, but I'm pretty sure your friend wouldn't want you to get hurt is all I'm saying.

Li: Trouble? Heh...I think it's the other way around.

Taro: What do you mean?

Li: I mean I am the trouble.

Setton: *Sigh* There you go again...

Kanra: ~Ouu, do tell more~.

Li:...I rather not and I have to go, I have a visitor.

Kanra: ~Aww, then tell me later in person!

Taro: What?! What does Kanra mean by that?!

Li: Gotta go!

[Li has logged off conversation chat.]

I sighed before closing my laptop and sipped some of my Darjeeling and Moroccan mixed tea.

My doorbell rung again once I stood from my comfy white couch that was paralleling in between one white sofa and a large love seat.

In front of it was a rectangular glass table that held blue Japanese manjusaka flowers.

My cream colored, spaghetti strapped nightgown dragged slightly on the floor as I walked quietly to the door.

I was about to open the door, but my senses kicked in. No person would come to your house at 11:08pm unless they knew...

I took the option of precaution.

"Who is it?"

No answer.

Slowly inching towards my door, I looked through the peep hole to see a familiar blonde.

My eyebrows raised in amusement, 'What business could he possibly have with me at this time of night?' I thought while unlocking the door.

I opened it, "Can I help you...Heiwajima-san?" I asked with a innocent smile.

As usual, he scowled, "No. I need answers from you."

I tilted my head ninety degrees in a playful dumbfound way, "Hmm? What kind of answers?"

Seeing as he was getting irritated, I decided to let him in my medium sized apartment.

I walked back to my living room and sat on my sofa that was in the right of the couch. A smirk was plastered on my face due to the growing fascination for one of the people I found interesting.

"Before we begin, how did you know where I lived?"

"...Celty."

Surprise clearly showed on my face when my eyes grew wider, "Huh...so you're friends or acquaintances with the Dullahan, hm..."

"Now. I want answers. How did you get yourself back into contact with that bastard Izaya." Heiwajima-san demanded straightforwardly.

My face became blank, "Classified. All you need to know for that is that I have...my connections "

His scowl deepened, "Fine. Why the hell does he take interest in you."

"I'm confused at what you're saying. Doesn't Orihara-san take interest in all humans?" I countered the question.

"I don't know what $#; that idiot blabbers about. Lately, he hasn't caused any trouble and I'm thinking this has to do with you. What are your intentions, woman?" He figured and questioned me.

I stood and turned to him with a grin plastered on my lips, "Are you concerned about my well-being, Heiwajima-san?"

"All I need to know is if you're going to cause trouble."

I chuckled, 'Funny how two people said the same thing twice today, but differently.'

"Heiwajima-san, I am trouble."

He glared, "Don't cause any for me. Just because you're a woman doesn't stop me from yelling at you, so don't piss me off."

I approached him, "Take your anger out on me right here, right now." I whispered in his ear.

I couldn't tell, but it seems like Heiwajima-san flinched, "Masochistic woman." He mumbled before letting himself out of my home.

I bit my bottom lip, 'I like it when he gets angry...I find some part of it to be quite cute. Hm...do I actually sound like a masochist?'

~Two weeks later~ -Masaomi's P.O.V-

"Yesss!!" I shouted excitedly.

"Why so excited?" Mikado asked me as Anri silently walked by his side.

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you. You remember that woman we met three weeks ago during that incident?"

He nodded, "Yeah, what about-"

"Aomi-kun!" My Angel called out to me.

Turning on my heel, I skipped happily over by the school gates where my angelic Sonali stood with a smile on her face.

She began, but I cut her off..."Are you re--hey, what's wrong?" By glomping her tightly.

"You don't know how much I'd like to do this back then." I mumbled in her golden bronze hair.

I knew she was taken aback since her body tensed up a bit, "...Y-yeah...Are you ready to go?"

I stepped away from her and bowed dramatically, "As you wish, my lady."

She giggled for a short while, "Hehehe...hm? Did you not tell Ryūgamine-san?"

"Apparently, he didn't. Where are you going with Miss Sonali?" Ryūgamine-san asked.

"Well, we're going-"

"On a date! And that's all you two need to know!" I interrupted Sonali happily.

I grabbed her hand and tried to exit the school gates, but she had a firm grip on the ground to keep from moving.

Sonali gave an adorable smile, but it was no longer adorable due to the scary aura she was giving off.

-Sonali's P.O.V-

(She's wearing a knee length, white, strapless dress, a small and black jean jacket, black four inch heels, and a checkerboard pattern ribbon tied in a right front string of her hair.)

"Actually, we were going OUT, not on a date. And I haven't introduced myself to the young lady in front of me, how rude Aomi-kun. Hello, my name is Sonali Tommii, it's nice to meet you."

She twitched before bowing, "Hello to you too, Tommii-san. I am Anri Sonohara...and, um.."

I lifted an eyebrow in amusement, "Hmm? What is it, darling?"

'There's something about Anri Sonohara that screams a 'sheep in a wolf's clothing'. Could she be a unknowingly threat?'

She blushed when I called her 'darling', "You're really beautiful, ma'am."

A small friendliness settled in me, "Thank you, but I'm old and you look more prettier than me."

"Twenty-two is not old, Sonali." Aomi-kun whined.

I playfully frown, "Oh, shush. The things I do make my bones and body feel old!" I lectured him.

"By the way, what do you do for a living...now?" He asked me a little hesitantly.

Ryūgamine-san waved his hand, "I'm sure it's nothing bad, Masaomi. Miss Sonali seems like she would be a upcoming singer or a soon to be popular model."

"Actually, I'm a...indirect intern and a non-financial accountant."

I silently exhaled, 'At least that's somewhat similar to what I really do. I don't really need new pie.'

"C'mon already, Sonali! I wanna go on our date!" Masaomi complained.

I sighed once he dragged me off, "I repeat, it's not a date."

~Small Time Skip~

"Sonali, I'm sure you've noticed, but..." Masaomi began seriously.

I side glanced to him, "Yeah..I know. Just act as if 'he' isn't there..." I whispered to him.

The 'he' I said is Shizuo Heiwajima.

For some odd reason, to Masaomi of course, he was following us for quite some time and Aomi-kun was getting concerned about me.

To make sure he doesn't face Heiwajima-san head on, which I seriously doubted and it was more likely to keep him from worrying, I held his hand.

"A-anyway, where do you wanna go? It's my treat!" He tried to sound unconcerned.

I hummed in thought, "This may sound uninteresting to you, but I...I want to go...to a teddy..bear shop." I said somewhat nervously.

He stayed quiet for a while, "...That's fine with me! I don't have a problem with it at all. Besides...you know I'd do anything for you. Sonali."

I blinked for a moment before smiling, 'I see...he still remembers what type of childhood I had...Aomi-kun didn't have to do this with me...'

~45MIN Time Skip~

We came out a candy shop as I held my new--light brown--teddy bear, Miss Ai, close to me in my arms.

Masaomi held two bags of candy that was for both of us. He didn't wait to eat some of it when took a break.

I noticed that Heiwajima-san didn't enter the store and stood nearby. It made since no one would expect the strongest man in Ikebukuro to be in that type of shop.

I glanced to him and he did the same. I decided to smirk at him and he scoffed, taking another inhale from his cigar.

"Where to now, Sonali?"

"I don't know...it's getting late."

He grinned, "You and I both know you can handle yourself and that I used to be in-..."

Masaomi stopped mid-sentence and looked away as if something caught his eye.

When he did that, I knew he was not telling me something and I knew it was something from the past...

A time when he probably needed me most...

I looked to where he stared and it was across the street as people crossed it. Seeing familiar brownish red eyes made me scowl a bit.

'There's a connection here...I can feel and see regret and hate in Masaomi's eyes. As for Orihara-san...he seems to be amused by-!...'

"Aomi-kun!" I pretended to sound like I called him many times.

He broke out of eye contact with Orihara-san and focused on me again with a wide, goofy smile.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

I falsely smiled, "I said how about a bakery shop?"

He seemed to be worried for me, yet angry at someone else, "You sure about that? It's getting kinda late..."

"...Are YOU sure?" I asked carefully with a unbelievable face.

He made a small smile, "What are you trying to get at, Sonali? I see what you're trying to do...Please, just don't get involved with hi-"

I cut Masaomi off by attempting to cross the street to approach Orihara-san, but I was thrown over someone's shoulder and carried back as I protested.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Put me down at once, you imbecile! Let go of me!" I yelled as I beat on their back.

"I owe you one, Shizuo. Make sure she stays out of harms way."

Heiwajima-san scoffed, "No problem, kid. Trust me, I won't allow that bastard Izaya to taint her."

I stopped beating on his back as heat raised up into my cheeks, but I masked it even though the two couldn't see my face.

"Ohh, Kida-kun! Shizu-chan! Sonali-chan!" From him just calling us, I cringed and Heiwajima-san...it seemed like he ignored him?

This was new behavior I had to study.

Heiwajima-san walked off with me on his shoulder as he waved and Masaomi sent me an apologetic smile.

I frowned, "I'm gonna beat the living crap out of you when I get back!" I threatened Masaomi.

~Small Time Skip~

Heiwajima-san had taken me to the center of Ikebukuro park.

He set me down on my feet as I folded my arms and frowned at him with an expectant look.

"Why? Why didn't you fight Orihara-san? Clearly, you must have a good reason, Heiwajima-san."

He lit a cigar, "Would ya quit questioning me? I didn't feel like it, alright?"

"Was it to protect me?" I questioned either way.

Heiwajima-san sighed, annoyed, "And what if it was? I do that with everyone who I consider harmless."

"...Heiwajima-san-"

"Stop with the formalities. You know me and I know you. You're making me feel old," he huffed.

"I'm sorry, but...just because I seem harmless on the outside...doesn't mean I'm harmless in the shadows..."

"What do you do? Because if it causes problems, especially, and harm to others, you'll be the first girl to be punched by me."

I looked down, "...My name...it means 'Beaitiful Color' or 'Golden' in India. The thing is...I have many colors to my personality, Shizuo. I help people who has helped themselves, but I use negatives to get an advantage as well."

"What type of negatives?"

"In order to help someone for no financial pay? Many negatives. I guess you can say I'm no better than Orihara-san..."

"Hey, Shizuo--oh? Who's the young, pretty lady?" A man with brown dreads and shades approached us.

"An acquaintance from high school."

'Did he just say I'm his aquaintance? Surely, I thought we were friends. Oh well, I like your mind frame anyway...however it works.'

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. My name is Tom Tanaka. Surely, Shizuo's lying and you're actually his girlfriend."

I tensed as Shizuo grumbled under his breath, "Um...he isn't lying, Tanaka-san. My name is Sonali Tommii. Nice to meet you as well."

Looking at the reflection on a shiny and tall building, I noticed orange light that was being reflected.

'The sun's setting. I shouldn't stay out long, though I can manage on my own, Shizuo wouldn't put up with my defiance,' I thought and sighed.

I bowed, "I'm sorry, but I have to be going. See you later, Shizuo."

With that, I ran off.

~Time Skip~ -Flashback/Dream~

Crying...

That's what I was doing; crying.

No more mother to encourage me and no more father to teach me strength.

I didn't have that anymore.

I was only a eleven in a half year old child who lost her parents during a jumping of a gang.

There was one hour until I turned twelve...

Hopeless.

Despair.

And Solemn.

Those are emotions I felt when I should be happy, joyous, and excited.

Such emotions were out of my reach.

I was in an empty alleyway where my mother and father was jumped and they...died...trying to protect me.

I don't think of death as going to the after life, I think of it as a grim reaper, trying to take people who are precious to you.

Looking up from the concrete ground that was covered with my parents' blood, I saw another figure, but it was petite, like me.

Quickly grabbing the butcher knife that was left on the ground, I pointed it at the small figure, not once hesitating to kill them if they tried to hurt me.

They chuckled...and from the sounds of it, it sounded like a young male who's probably two or three years older than me.

It began to rain...

"That's right. You want vengeance because your parents were killed, right? You want to know who did this, right?"

"If you have no business with me, then leave me alone!"

"Calm down, little one. I am only here to give you some information."

I glared at the shadowy figure in the distance as it walked to me. I wasn't planning on letting down the knife either.

'Is he trying to play with my emotions? He's sick,' I thought bitterly.

I tilted my head, "You don't seem like you're from around her. Speaking of information, what kind?"

"~Oh, you know~. ~Like, who did this to your parents?"

My eyes widened, "Tell me now!"

I noticed a smirk, "Very well. It was the leader of a gang called the Blue Squares. Hm, may I know your name in return?"

"No. You're a information broker. I don't trust people who I've never met and you seem untrustworthy, but thanks for giving me a lead."

I could see a grin on the guy's face, "I guess I can let this slide. Hopefully, we'll meet in the future...Tommii-chan."

-Flashback/Dream Ends~

My eyes snapped open and I looked around frantically in the darkness.

Once I saw signs of myself being alone and in my own bedroom, I sighed and got up.

'It was part of my memories...and my last name...Did he really say that back then or...was that just my imagination. Who knows...'

"It's even hard to escape from him in your sleep," I spoke tiredly before getting up.

I looked at my digital clock that was next to my bed on my white nightstand and it read 11:56pm

Knowing that I wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon because I've been asleep for almost six hours, I went in my living room and turned the lights on.

I fixed me a cup of Chamomile tea with honey and spice to help me go to sleep later on.

After I finished making it, I took a sip and slowly sighed.

Walking over in front of my couch, I was about to sit down until I felt a small gust of wind coming from the parallelism of my right...

'Something's not right...I recall leaving my door locked by the chain, but...I don't recall it ever being slightly open. I wasn't that tired...'

Getting up, I went back to my room and locked the door behind me.

I got on the brown, cold floorboards and removed six planks. I stared at a black, square suitcase for at least twenty seconds and counting.

I grabbed it, put the planks back in order, put the suitcase on the bed, and unlocked it with a key that was taped on the other side.

Seeing that the clothing I wore in my violent days hadn't changed one bit made me smirk a little...

It was a black face mask that covered everything up to my nose, a long black peacoat, white bandages that were not so easy to tare or break, black skinny jeans, and black bondage boots.

'I thought I would never have to wear this clothing again, but considering there's an intruder who is now in my apartment by 0.9 seconds...I simply have no choice...'

I put on the clothing and slid the suitcase under my bed. After I was dressed, I got back on the floor in a different corner of my room and removed one plank.

The moonlight revealed a gleam in the one plank that was removed and I smiled at it as if it's been too long...

"Long time, no see...old friends."

(Oh my goodness! I have the four seasons of Durarara!! in my hands now! I'm so happy! And what I mean by that is that I can finally see further into the story! Did I create this story with little information? Yes and no.)


	6. Conflicts

School had ended for today.

I packed my things up and sighed, 'It's been quiet in Ikebukuro besides the Saika incidents...you never know what can happen next...'

"Um...Mikado," a shy voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw the gir, who I thought was very nice and beautiful, "Yes, Anri?"

"Well...I won't be able to walk home with you today. I have something to do...maybe tomorrow..you can walk me home?"

For some reason, I blushed, "Uh, sure! No problem at all, Anri!"

She bowed, "Alright...see you tomorrow," she said and left.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow..."

My expression contorted to worry, 'Please be careful, Anri. The last thing I want to see is you becoming the next victim of Saika...'

~Tiny Time Skip~

I exited the school building after changing out of my shoes.

"Yo, Mikado!" I heard a familiar flamboyant voice call to me.

I turned and saw Masaomi with a huge smile, 'Uh-oh, I don't like that smile he's giving me...'

He swung his arm over me, "Did you hear what happened four nights ago?!"

I struggled to get out his grip that almost made me fall, so he let go, "Uh, no. I didn't. What happened?"

"Dude, it's about Saika! Apparently, it went after it's next victim, but there's a catch..." He now spoke quietly.

I lifted an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"It's supposed to be a victim that wasn't normal. It was like...different and abnormal."

This somehow interested me, "What do you mean 'abnormal'? Could someone have at least identified its gender?"

"People say it's a female since it has long hair. Oh! By the way, have you been around Anri lately? I hope you weren't stealing my booty call for yourself," he teased.

My cheeks felt blazing hot, "What?! No! In fact, I talked to her this evening!"

"So you claim. But hey, that's okay because I have another chick waiting for me and that's my dear Sonali Tommii~!"

My left eye kinda twitched, 'He's forgetting she's older than him! Does he not care dating a woman of any age unless she's cute?!'

"About Miss Sonali, have you seen her lately?" I asked Masaomi with a concerned look.

His cheerfulness dispersed quickly, "Honestly...no. The last time I saw her...was four days ago."

My eyes widened, "I-I'm sure she's alright! There's no need to worry about her! I know she's capable of taking care of herself!" I panicked.

He made a small smile, "Yeah..."

After Masaomi said that, I could've sworn I heard him say...

"...And capable of being dangerous..."

~Small Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

I sat on park bench and stared at the blue midday sky with enjoyment.

Luckily, no one was around, so I wouldn't have to worry about pictures being taken of me or the police, who are constantly on my tail.

'What a nice day. It's too bad Shinra couldn't spend it with me because of the constant calls from people being injured...'

Actually, I was frustrated with it.

If people didn't get themselves into fights or gang wars, then there wouldn't be many conflicts or revenges in Ikebukuro.

Also, doctors wouldn't have to deal with the surgeries and that way Shinra wouldn't have to be called 24/7.

I balled my hands into fists, 'No, Celty! That's a selfish thing to think about! I shouldn't try to sound harsh when other people are getting hurt for no reason!'

"Well, hello there, Headless Rider."

Though I couldn't actually look up, I knew who it was that wasn't too far off in distance in front of me.

I typed on my PDA, ["What do you want, Izaya?"]

"It seems that I interrupted your thinking process. What were you thinking about exactly?"

["That's none of your business."]

He chuckled, "Ouu, I've provoked the Headless Rider. Hm, I would have expected you were with Solani-chan."

I typed quicker than usual, ["Why are you searching for her? Did something happen to-"]

I received a text message and looked at my phone to see it was from Shinra, 'I thought he notified me of going to aid someone already...?'

Shinra: Celty! Come home quick! It's about Sonali! She was injured by Saika!

I texted back so fast that my fingers looked blurry.

Me: I'll be there shortly!

I showed the message Shinra sent me to Izaya and typed on my PDA, ["Are you coming?"]

He seemed to think for a moment before grinning, "Mmm...nope! She can handle herself!" He said happily.

["I don't even know why I asked."]

I hopped on Shooter and sped home.

(FYI: Shooter is her headless horse.)

~Small Time Skip~

["Where is she?"] I asked Shinra.

He gave a worried look, "She's on the living room couch and she's not asleep, but she's resting.

I nodded and hurried pass him, I entered the living room to see peroxide acid, bandages, dried gauzes filled with blood, and alcohol.

Sonali slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at me, "H..hey...Celty--ouch.."

I sat at the end of the couch where her bare feet lay and typed on my PDA, ["Are you okay now?"]

She slowly nodded, "I-I'm fine...I just don't know if...going back to 'this'...is the right path."

I typed on my phone, ["Don't let one small encounter with Saika change who you are!"]

"Th-that's the thing...I-I change many times, Celty...a-and y-you of all people...would know that..."

I nodded in understanding. I knew what she meant by that. Not to be mean or anything, but I felt sorry for her because...

Sonali Tommii DID die...

["B-by the way, I don't know if you want to hear this, but Izaya passed by through the park when I was there and asked me about you. I sorta told him about the situation and he said he wouldn't come."]

She gave me a 'really' look, "Does it...look like I care?"

There was silence for a while before we began to laugh. Though my laughter couldn't be heard, both Sonali and Shinra knew that I was.

Taking a closer look at her 'critical' state, her abdomen was wrapped in bandages, her forehead had bandages around it, a gauze and band-aid was on the left of her temple, and faded blood could still be seen on her hands.

["Do you have enough energy to go home? And do you want me to take you home if you don't?"]

"I-I can make it home on my own, Celty. I-I've had worse before..." She said and sat up, placing her feet on the floor gently.

She put on black bondage boots, ["It's been quite some time since I last saw those two swords..."]

I noticed she wore regular clothing, so she wouldn't look suspicious. It was the middle of the day after all.

She wore a white sweater that showed her shoulders, black skinny jeans along with the boots. Her excessive long hair was hidden that was held by a clip underneath.

(Sonali has longer hair than on the title's cover, it's just clipped up.)

Sonali stood and picked her sheathed swords up from the table. It was a Wakizashi katana and a Talwar sword.

She put them back down and went to the door, but stopped, "I'm unsure of my judgement, but...somewhere along the way, I'm going to have to use them again."

~Small Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

I sighed, 'Truly, Celty worries a lot about me. I don't blame her...she wouldn't want someone different like her to die. Because of what I am, I understand she'll be lonely

Was I really slashed by Saika?

Yes, but no at the same time.

-Flashback-

Running in the streets wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I jumped on buildings' roofs, hoping I could lose the intruder.

That didn't work out well because the intruder knew how to jump and run from building to building as well. I didn't like where this was going.

I was fully capable of protecting myself because of the two golden, short swords I made from my company long ago.

'What do I do? I mean, I know I can kill her, but...that's not really an option anymore in my book,' I thought and skidded to a stop.

I turned around and glared at Saika, "Neh, you know I can't kill you, right?"

"Why? Why? Is it because of who I am? Is it because of the promise you made to Masaomi Kida that you won't get in harm's way? Is it because...I'm Anri Sonohara?"

I shook my head, "It's because of I made a promise to myself. I promised...that I wouldn't kill anyone ever again. Seeing that you're Anri-san makes it frustrating. Poor girl, I thought she was strong enough to control something like you."

"You've been cut, yet...you don't follow my mind control. What...what are you?"

I smirked, "Not human, that's for sure. Sonali Tommii had died and has been reincarnated, for she had a accident at twelve."

The creature I knew was not Anri blushed, "You die, yet you can't die? Hm, I'm in love with beings like you. So abnormal, so supernatural, so extraterrestrial, so lovely. Now, become apart of me, Sonali!"

She charged at me and I grinned widely, "Hnn, but I don't recall promising not to kill anything inhumane."

Summing that up in my mind frame, I readied my two swords and prepared for attack.

-Flashback Ends-

'Oh, yeah. I forgot that it was the demonic katana using Anri's body. For now, I shouldn't give this info out to anybody, especially Aomi-kun and Ryūgamine-san...nor Orihara-san.'

The sun was still up in the sky as I observed the blue with my two goldish bronze eyes.

I knew people were staring at me oddly because of the bandages on my body and the fact that I'm mixed up with-

"Oi, lady!"

I looked down a little to see four thugs coming my way, "What is it that you want?"

They cackled, "Well, seeing that you were spotted coming out of Russian Sushi with Izaya Orihara and being caught in that mess with Shizuo Heiwajima, we're gonna use you as bait," one of the thugs, who I assumed was the leader, said.

"Ou, boss! Maybe she's one of their girlfriends! Just to make them angry, let's have some fun with her," the foolish looking member said.

"Telling from the way they argued, it seems like a love triangle," the observant looking one said.

The leader grinned wickedly at me, "You're coming with us, Missy."

He grabbed my left arm, "Oh? Am I supposed to start crying and screaming for help? Do you honestly think I'm that helpless?"

I caught their boss off guard and flipped over on his face, "Why you-"

The foolish looking member tried to punch me in the gut, but I moved to the left and striked him in the middle of his spine to where it would paralyze him.

"Is that all you've got?"

The observant one took a chance to surprise attack me from behind, but I elbowed him in the chest and twisted his skin where his sternum would feel like needles stabbing it relentlessly.

The last member looked scared to fight, so to get some joy out of this, I advanced towards him as he fell back and crawled backwards.

By now, I knew there was crowd staring at the seen one girl caused. 'How did she do it on her own?', they probably wondered.

"Stand up and fight like a man," I told him in a stern tone.

"P-please, don't hurt me!"

I frowned, "Tch, I can't stand men like you. You think you're all that until you actually mess with someone that's above your skill and then you cower."

I balled my left hand into a fist until I caught site of two familiar boys in the crowd.

I hesitated, 'Aomi-kun saw me like this sometimes. I don't want him to see anymore of this side either nor do I want to become a bad impression in front of Ryūgamine-san...'

I lowered my fist, "Get out of my site, you lowlives."

The four scrambled away and I crossed my arms and huffed to let some steam off.

I turned to the crowd with a nice smile, "Please, do not worry. What those thugs claimed are untrue. So you may put your minds to ease."

The crowd dispersed, but I heard the whisperings and mumblings about me being a goody-goody girl.

"Oh my, what a nice girl she is. I wonder how she received those injuries?"

"She is one to keep the peace around here. Lord knows we need it."

"How can such a sweet girl like her be involved with Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima? That's impossible."

What they say is not my words. If they want to think Sonali Tommii is a good person or a bad person, then so be it.

I lightly sighed, 'I do what I can to keep things settled and in order as I see fit, but considering that I'm in Ikebukuro...it's easier said than done.'

"Miss Sonali?"

I was brought of my thoughts and looked up to see Ryūgamine-san with a worried look and Masaomi with a stern one.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?"

"Sonali. Tell us the truth. Are you involved with those two," Masaomi demanded from me.

"Masaomi, you shouldn't pry-" I stopped Ryūgamine-san by holding up my left hand.

"You can say I kinda am."

"Wh-what?!" Ryūgamine-san exclaimed, "B-but you just..."

"You weren't here to listen to what those thugs said, so I shall explain. They thought I was in some type of relationship with one of the two or even a love triangle, which is odd. I said that I wasn't involved in that, but I never said that I wasn't aquaintances of the two."

Masaomi's expression lightened up a bit, "How long have you known them, especially Izaya."

I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, "Why is it that you want to know so badly, Aomi-kun? Do you think I don't know he's dangerous?"

He stepped forward, "I want to keep you safe and from what I saw just now, you do know that."

"Um, you guys, please don't argue. What matters is that Miss Sonali is alright," Ryūgamine-san broke up our small quarrel.

"Right. Just one more question, Sonali. What's your reason for coming to Ikebukuro? Everyone has one."

"...Have you two ever heard of the gang called the Blue Squares?"

Masaomi's eyes widened, "You're not gonna do anything foolish, are you?!"

"Of course not. All I want...is to torture the leader for what his underlings did to my parents."

(Can you see the drama approaching? This story is going to be a little, but not a lot related to the four seasons since I know what's going on now. I am on the third season now! Do enjoy the madness that is to come!)


	7. Unfortunate

We sat on the rim of a fountain.

"So you want revenge on the leader of the Blue Squares?" Ryūgamine-san questioned.

I nodded, "He ordered for my parents to be killed. They owned a company called Aurora Oriana, which means Dawn of Sunrise in Hindi. I can't tell you two anything else, it's classified."

"I just want to know one question. Who told you this?" Masaomi looked expectant and I frowned.

"Like I said, classified."

'Aomi-kun, just because you think I'm wrapped around Izaya Orihara's finger, doesn't mean I'm playing in his game...I have other motives for him...'

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fi-"

"Miss Sonali!" I heard a familiar girl's and boy's voice call out to me.

I looked forward and saw my two students that were training under me, Erika and Walker.

My smile widened, "Hello, you two!"

Walker spoke first, "We heard what happened today. Is it true?"

"We can make a fanfiction out of this, if it is! Just imagine it, Walker! A three way love between Miss Tommii, Shizuo Heiwajima, and Izaya Orihara-"

I stopped her before she could say anything else, "Due stop with your strange fantasies about that. It gives me shivers-"

"In a good way?" Erika asked excitedly.

(NEGIMA!?: Quote from Motsu!)

I narrowed my eyes, "No..."

"Um..you know Erika and Walker, Sonali?" Masaomi asked me.

"I do. These two used to be my students in Musti-yuddha aur Silambam kala."

While Ryūgamine-san gave me an amazed expression, Aomi-kun gave me a 'what the heck did you just say, woman?' expression.

I smirked, "It's Indian martial arts," I put it in simple terms.

"Y-you speak...Hindi, right?" Ryūgamine-san guessed.

"Haan, Ryūgamine-san."

("Yes, Ryūgamine-san.")

He sweat dropped, "Uh, sure? And just calling me Mikado is okay."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Miss Tommii. We have to go meet with Dotachin at Russian Sushi," Walker spoke.

I made a confused face, "Dota...chin? As in, Kyouhei Kadota?"

Walker nodded, "Mhm! That reminds me, he did mention something about a strange and quiet, yet pretty girl from Raira High School to us. Anyway, see you later!"

They ran off before I could call out to them, "W-wait, strange?! Come back here you two!"

"I gotta agree. You were a strange one back then, Sonali, but...your hot looks made up for that!" He joked and Ryūgamine-san scolded him.

I was about to scold him, too, until I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back a bit.

For some reason, I shivered as I felt the aura of 'pest', 'danger', and 'crazy' behind me.

"~Long time, no see, Sonali-chan~."

An irk mark appeared on my right temple, "Will you please release me, Orihara-san?"

"Aww, but you're so cuddly...like a peach~," he whined.

On the outside, that made me grimace and growl lowly at him. In the inside, I felt warm and felt anxiety take over my insides.

"I-Izaya-san?" Mikado questioned.

He let go of me, 'Thank God!'

"Hello, Mikado! I see you've met my favorite pa--I mean, friend."

I crossed my arms and looked away, "I'm not your pawn," I grumbled under my breath.

"What do you want, Izaya? I hope it has nothing to do with Sonali," Masaomi said uneasily.

"Hmm? I can't speak to a friend from high school?"

What Orihara-san said made Masaomi's eyes widened and he turned to me, as if he wanted me to say something.

"I'm not your friend either," I replied monotonously.

As the three talked, more like Orihara-san and Mikado were doing the most talking, I noticed a disliking aura coming from Masaomi.

I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to bring it to his attention yet, 'I'll wait when we're alone again...'

"Right, Sonali-chan?" Mikado asked me.

I stopped my thoughts, "I'm sorry. I was mixed up in my thoughts. Now what were you saying?"

His expression showed concern, "I said...you weren't hurt..by Saika...right?"

I sighed and smirked, "My bandages gave it away, huh? Well, actually...I sorta am a victim of Saika."

Masaomi immediately began to panic, "Your injuries aren't severe, are they?! You didn't get badly hurt, right?! Are you alright?!"

I held my hands up in defense, "Obviously, Aomi-kun. I'm still in one piece, sooo calm down."

"I can't calm down knowing the same thing might repeat again!!"

Masaomi quickly closed his mouth and widened his eyes before looking away from me with an ashamed look.

Glancing to Orihara-san, who made a small smirk towards me, I made a mental note of to watch him for a while as Mikado asked Masaomi of what he meant.

I tilted my head in slight worry and interest of what he meant by that. Seeing that Masaomi was uncomfortable, I played it off...

I smiled, "I don't know what you mean by that, but the past can't repeat itself or I'd-..." I shook my head and closed my eyes before opening them again, "Anyway, I have business to take care of with someone. See ya!"

(Meaning, she's going to help someone who requested for her help.)

With that, I ran off.

~Time Skip~

I walked up the apartment stairs and approached the last door.

"...Did you have to follow me around town all day...Izaya?"

Hearing a pair of footsteps walk up the stairs, I heard laughter, "I didn't think you'd notice," he said and appeared into my view.

I scoffed, "Honestly...how could I not? Somehow, someway...Shizuo would be throwing random tantrums everywhere I went."

He put his left pointer finger up to his chin as if he were in thought, "Hmm, I guess you do have a point there."

"Now...what's wrong with Masaomi? Even if it's just a scratch, he immediately becomes overprotective of me. Why?"

"If you received an explanation from me, you would refuse to believe it and think I'm crazy."

I lifted an eyebrow, "You basically already are," I mumbled, "Masaomi said he didn't want the past to repeat. From what I can tell...it has to do with a girl who was in a incident a year before?"

He smirked, "Clever girl. If you want to discuss more, we can't do it out here."

I went into quick thought, 'Letting Izaya Orihara into my house is a big risk to take. He can frame me for something irrelevant in my house or pull a scandal on some type of merchandise, but if it's for Aomi-kun's sake...'

"Fine, but if you pull anything, I won't hesitate to kill you."

'Huh, I can't really consider the guy human...'

(I'll answer three questions now!

Is Sonali a good or bad person? The answer is both; she helps people to get rid of their problems IF they've tried to do it themselves!

What's the relationship between Sonali and Shizuo? They're just aquaintances...well, in Shizuo's mind, but in Sonali's, she thinks they're friends when he began being around her and protecting her from Izaya in high school!

Is there any romance in this? My answer to you is that you keep reading!

Thanks :)!)


	8. Contradiction

Currently, I was making some Indian Darjeeling tea for me and Izaya.

I decided to no longer call him Orihara-san since we seem closer than it looks. Oh, no, I still consider the guy an aquaintance.

As I did this, I knew he kept his eyes on me at all times, watching to see if I try to surprise attack him, but I had no such intention unless he did.

I did the same and kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't do the same, 'I would've at least expected meaningless small talk coming from him,' I thought and stired the sugar in the tea.

Putting the spoon in the sink, I carefully grabbed the two white decorative China teacups and walked to the living room.

"Here," I said and held the right teacup out to him.

He grabbed it and raised an eyebrow before smirking at it, "You didn't drug this, did you?"

I sat in the middle of my couch as he sat in my comfy white sofa.

I took a sip of my tea and blinked my eyes, then set the cup down, "If I really wanted to kill you...I would've done it in high school. Besides...you're too important to die right now."

He chuckled and took a sip, "Hmm, I should let you come work with my assistant since you make such good tea."

"Offer declined. Now, about Aomi-...Masaomi, I know you did something to screw up his head. Tell me, what happened in the past?"

He grinned, "You like getting to business quickly. Anyway, I just told him the truth. A girl he didn't even love got herself into some trouble and he was too afraid to go save her, but a couple of fellow Dollars helped her."

"I know that's not the whole story. Hearing it from just one person doesn't mean it's the whole truth. I'm taking it you somehow told this girl to get into that mess because it seemed everything else you told her came true."

I began to remove the bandages on my stomach, face, and legs, then apply new ones because my first aid kit was on the table.

"Mhm. You should've seen the look on his face. It was full of pain and distraught. Now that I know he had a previous love life, it'll just make the situation worse for him."

I stopped applying my new bandages and glared at him, "Masaomi will never go through something like that again. He knows I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Does he?" Izaya questioned, seeming to try and mess with my mind.

I ignored what he was trying to do, "He does. How so, you may wonder? Because he knows that I-...Forget about it."

Silence returned to the white living room as I finished applying my new bandages and put them away in the first aid kit.

Grabbing my teacup, I took a few sips, 'If I keep this a secret from Aomi-kun, he'll pressure me about something not being right and will attempt to kill Izaya. It's risky, no matter how you look at it.'

"What are you thinking..." I heard him mumble.

I set my teacup down and closed my eyes, "What nonsense are you talking about now?" I sighed out.

"Sometimes...it's hard to read what you're thinking."

Shifts and footsteps are what I heard. If I was correct, I think he was near me and probably at a close range.

Opening my eyes into slants soon turned into wide circles...

Izaya was near me and his face was TOO close.

"What are you doing?"

His eyes narrowed, "You look...familiar. I feel like I met you prior to high school."

I blinked twice like I didn't know what he was talking about, 'Because you did...I just refuse to tell and let you remember it for now.'

Something cold pressed against my lips.

I came back to reality and saw Izaya kissing me, which made me have a silent spasm from panic and a want for more.

"I-..Izaya--mmh..."

He slowly pulled away, "It's Izaya-kun," he told me in a ordering tone.

This side of him took me aback and made me lightly blush, "Stop this now, Izaya..."

He smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

With that being said, he pinned me down to the couch with both hands by my head. Izaya leaned down to my face level and began to kiss my red cheeks.

"~Aww, Peach-chan is embarrassed~. ~I want to see more sides of her..." He whispered against my quivering skin.

His lips went from my cheeks, to my lips again, to my jawline, to my neck, and to my collarbone.

"N-no, not th-there...ngh!" I squealed as I accidentally tangled my fingers in his hair.

"~Seems to me I've found Peach-chan's sensitive spot. ~I wonder what'll happen if I do this..."

Small nibbles on my neck turned into rough bites, which made me moan. Hopefully, my neighbors didn't hear this, but the walls were thick.

Izaya hummed in amusement at my moans and began to suck soft spots that earned the most reactions out of me.

"Izaya...wh-what--ngh!!..What benefit does this bring you?"

To my slight surprise, Izaya looked straight into my eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I want you, Sonali-chan~."

What he said was too much to take in and for me to comprehend, so I fainted on purpose.

~Next Day~

I woke up to sunlight peaking through my curtains.

'...Wha...what? I thought I fell asleep in the living room when...when...when Izaya...Wait...then who the hell is beside me?!'

I slowly turned to my right and saw tired brownish red eyes stare back into my light bronze ones.

"Good morning...Peach-chan~."

My whole face turned red and I screamed in frustration, which could wake up my whole neighborhood.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Why are you in my bed?!" I yelled and attempted to get away from him, but he had a tight grip around me.

"Hmm? You don't remember what happened last night?"

"Don't even begin to remind me of what happened last night..." I said and shivers went down my spine.

"Calm down, Sonali-chan. All we did was have a small...intimacy session," he whispered in my right ear and nibbled on it.

More shivers went down my spine and I rolled out of my bed, hitting the floor hard in the process.

I stood and rubbed my back, "Ow...Get out of my apartment!" I yelled at him.

"Would you really want ME to walk out your apartment in the morning?" He asked me challengingly.

I thought about it, 'If he leaves now, it's possible he can go without being seen since it's dawn. No...there's a chance he can get caught, but we're talking about Izaya Orihara here. Even if he does get caught, he'll make whoever pay for it later, but I rather not let that be more content exposed to the media. Despite disliking Izaya, I really have no choice, but to let him stay here until night approaches...'

"Alright, I'll let you stay until night approaches and if you tell anyone-"

"I wouldn't tell a soul. After all, I don't want to share you with anyone."

I gave a disdainful look before scoffing, "Whatever."

~Small Time Skip~

After I took a shower, I wrapped myself in a white bathrobe and went to go make some coffee.

I heard my television set, 'Did Izaya turn the channel on the news station?' I thought before glancing to him and entering the kitchen.

["Breaking news. Apparently, there has been another scene where Saika has attacked. This time, it was an abnormal woman who fought back. She is believed to be the deceased woman, who owned the company we have yet to figure out...Sonia Toni."]

I put down the teaspoon and raced to the living room. Grabbing the remote from Izaya and turning the volume up.

["Right here is where Sonia died. She ran a company that supposedly did research. On what? We don't know. She was only fifteen when she died and only thirteen when we think she began this company."]

I sighed in relief, "...Okay..."

"Hm? Are you related to the girl who died or maybe a friend?" Izaya asked me, amusement lacing his voice.

I looked to him, shock evident on my face, 'He really doesn't have a clue...I guess that makes him nothing more than human...'

"What's with that look, Sonali-chan?"

"Nothing."

*Silence*

He gave a suspicious look, "Sonia Toni, huh...more like Sonali Tommii," he figured it out and smirked.

I glared at him, "Don't you say one word about this."

He stood, "Trust me, I won't. You're mine now after all."

"I'm not yours. You can't play me with your games, Izaya Orihara. If you try to mess with Masaomi again, consider yourself already dead."

His hands snaked around my waist, "You're quite a dangerous woman...I like that about you," he whispered in my right ear and licked its shell.

I slightly shivered, "Stop trying to seduce me..."

Izaya started to kiss down my neck and nibble on some sensitive spots. To my luck, I was saved by my phone ringing.

Struggling a bit with getting out of his grip, I eventually did and picked my phone off the table.

"Hello?"

["Hey."]

"Heiwa--I mean, Shizuo? How did you get this number?"

["Shinra,"] was his only answer.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head knowingly with a crooked smirk, 'There's no doubt in my mind he asked Shinra about me and threatened him for my number.'

"Uh...so, what's wrong?"

["I'm calling to hear if you're alright."]

Heat rose in my cheeks, "I-I'm...I'm fine. I'm more concerned about my friend from yesterday."

["You mean that kid? He's fine. Celty checked in with the kid's friend and said he's alright. Don't tell me I have to protect him, too."]

" You don't have to because I'll be the one who does that. I'm strong enough to handle myself."

["*Sigh*...You never let a anyone take care of you."]

"If I don't need someone now, what makes you think I'll need someone in the future? If I do...I'll see if they're worthy of having my back and for supporting me...no matter the cost or the situation."

["*Sigh* I've never heard a woman with that much ambition, but I can't take that away from you."]

I grinned, "Exactly. Now I have to go, I have company to attend to." With that, I ended the call and sighed, "Worry..." I mumbled to myself and made a small smile.

"That was Shizu-chan?"

I turned to Izaya with narrowed eyes, "There's no hiding it from you, so yeah. It was him and don't go thinking about pestering him today."

Izaya laughed at my not-so-useful threat, "And what if I do?"

My mind scrambled for a comeback and it was a bad one, but I knew it would hold him down to me for a while.

"Then...you won't be able to get back in my house and I won't acknowledge your presence...physically and electronically," I halfway threatened while crossing my arms.

Somehow, someway, it got to him because he frowned, "It makes me wonder how you get to me so easily..."

I closed my eyes and 'hmph'ed at him, "Don't test me, Izaya."

Hearing footsteps approaching me, I stood my ground as I was pulled closer towards him.

'Does he honestly think he can break my barriers a second time?'

Opening my eyes, his eyes only stared into mine with some unknown expression I couldn't explain because I've never seen it before.

Something about Izaya Orihara made me feel...I don't know, a little reflective of myself and my wrongdoing, yet right doings for others.

"A woman...just of my expectations. I thought I'd never become especially fond of one of my humans."

He smirked at me as he moved his left hand to hold my jaw...gently? If anything, I expected him to be gentle.

Unexpectedly, to him, I put my right hand on where his beating heart was, "Is that so...Some of what you say and do really amuses me," I responded, gazing away from him.

"*Chuckle*...I'm dehydrated."

"I'll go fix our coffee if you wa--!"

Once again, Izaya pulled me close to him with a smirk full of mischief. I tried pushing away from him by his...unusual hard chest.

I stopped after a while, letting my hands linger there for a while, but showed no emotion that I enjoyed it as Izaya chuckled.

I frowned at him, "What now?"

"Tell me, Sonali-chan...do you like me?"

My poker face appeared, "Really? Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you that, Izaya."

His smirk widened, "How can I get you to spill that you have affections for me?"

I sighed and slipped out of his grasp, making my way to the kitchen, "I can't wait 'til nightfall..." I groaned aloud.

(I hope Izaya isn't too out of character. I couldn't help, but think I was in Sonali's place when that little scene took action between her and Izaya! But hey, I create my stories as if I were the main character.)


	9. Secrets

After convincing Izaya to stay at my apartment, I went out to go to check up on Aomi-kun and then, go to Celty and Shinra's place.

On my way to Raira high school, I saw some people get into fights and stayed away from them.

'Ever since I came to Ikebukuro, I haven't found one trace of the Blue Squares, but...I do recall hearing people say they were the enemies of the Yellow Scarves. Hm...if I could get ahold of their leader, we could negotiate.'

"Sonaliiiii!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

I looked ahead of me and saw a flash of dirty blond before they tackled me, making me stumble back a bit.

"Aomi-kun!" I shouted and embraced him as well.

Staying like that for awhile, I gently pulled away and stared at his eyes that were full of cute tears.

I adored the site and slowly smiled...

Too bad it came to an end when I slapped the crap out of him.

An irk mark appeared on my left temple, "You got some explaining to do, Masaomi Kida."

~Tiny Time Skip~

"What happened with you and Izaya that day we were in the city?"

We leaned against some railing that was near the park.

I bit into a candy bar I bought from a vending machine and the tossed one to Masaomi.

Masaomi didn't respond to my question, which worried me greatly, but I didn't express it on my features.

"It doesn't concern you. I just want you to stay away from him," was his response.

I frowned, "...When you're ready to talk to me about it, I'll be listening."

Despite the fact that Izaya gave me some information on Masaomi's situation a year ago, I didn't want to tell him.

Looking down at my empty candy wrapper, I threw it in a nearby trashcan and it fell in.

"Sonali...what will you do after you find the leader of the Blue Squares?"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, "Beat the crap out of him," I said, venom lacing my tone.

"Are you sure about that? He and his gang took out the Yellow Scarves easily. What makes you think you can handle that?"

I glanced to him sharply, "Are you saying because I'm a woman, you don't think I can handle it? You forgot what I am capable of..."

He sighed, "...I didn't. Will you leave Ikebukuro after you havw complete that task?"

I smirked, "I don't know, probably not. This place may be dangerous, but I kinda like it. All these stories I'm hearing about are interesting."

"Hn...Hey, did you hear about Saika going on a rampage lately? I even heard a rumour that there might be two. I know you've been attacked and came out alive, but if you run into Saika again, I want you take flight instead of fight."

I turned to him and smiled, "I can't promise you that if it comes to self-defense, but I'll try."

"Thanks."

"Hey, it's Miss Sonali and Masaomi!" We heard a familiar voice call out to us.

We looked forward, "Oh, hey, Walker, Erika," Masaomi greeted them.

"Hey, we were just taking a shortcut to get to the new anime store we heard about. What are you guys up to?" Erika explained and asked.

"Wait, Erika! Can't you see? They're on a date! It's a forbidden love between a fifteen and twenty-two year old! This can be cannon!" Walker exclaimed, oddly amazed.

"Wh-what?! It's not like that between me and Masaomi! He's way to young for me to-"

Masaomi grasped my hands, "Sonali, age isn't nothing, but a number! If Romeo and Juliet can get away with their love, then why can't we?!" He said dramatically.

"Because unlike Romeo and Juliet, I don't want us to die!" I argued with him.

"Stop causing conflicts, you two," a voice said behind the two otakus.

They turned around, "Dotachin! We're gonna go ahead to the anime shop!" Erika squealed out in excitement.

"I wonder if they have the new book of Vampire Knight out yet..." Walker wondered as they walked off.

"Kyouhei?" I questioned.

"It's been a long time, Sonali. How you've been? I heard the information broker has been causing a 'strong and beautiful woman' trouble lately..."

An irk mark appeared on my right temple, "Don't remind me of him. Anyway, how've you been?"

"Fine so far. You?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure anymore, but as of now, okay."

Feeling a vibration in my left pocket of my pants, I took it out and saw I received a text from...Celty.

I put up my right index finger and walked away, leaving Masaomi to associate with Kyouhei.

To: Sonali Tommii

From: Celty Sturluson

I know it's been a day since I talked to you, but it's about my head...

Me: What is it?

Celty: Shinra was upset about you creating another head for me and kinda convinced me on not taking it...

Me: I understand, Celty. There's no need to feel guilty about it.

Celty: B-but, I made you work on that head for seven years!

Me: I know and I actually had greater results on the head I created. It'll bring new research for me, so I didn't waste my time for nothing. -

Celty: Well, if you say so...I gotta go. I have another job to do.

Me: 'Kay, see ya.

I looked up from my phone with narrowed eyes, 'I have to go to Akihabara and check on my research with the head...along with EL-Infinity.'

I was about to turn around and approach the two to tell them I had to go, but before I did, I heard the words 'Yellow Scarves' and 'return'.

'If Masaomi is involved with the Yellow Scarves, then I can't just leave so suddenly and not watch out for him. He's only fifteen, he has more life ahead of him...What should I do?'

I turned around and spoke, "Um, guys? I have to get going. I'm needed somewhere. I'll talk to you later, Masaomi."

With that being said, I turned and quickly walked away, 'I'm sure while I'm in Akihabara, I can text Celty again later to watch Masaomi...'

(Welp, Sonali is going to Akihabara district, which is not far from Ikebukuro, for some time. I'm not sure if I want to include second season yet and if I do, Sonali will be traveling a lot more.)


	10. Mishap

I looked outside the train's window at where I was sitting, eyeing the city lights of Ikebukuro that shined in the night, like stars.

A small smile etched on my lips as I heard a distant motor engine...or horse neigh somewhere within the city.

'She must be out on another job and checking up on Masaomi.'

I didn't notify anyone of where I was going except for Celty and it took me a day to pack up what I needed: clothes, my sword and katana, and my phone unless Celty needed to contact me.

As for Izaya, he left as soon as I got back home that same day after meeting up with Masaomi. I was suspicious of him leaving so quickly, but knowing him, he had a job to do.

'He says he loves humans and yet, he ruins them. How ironic. If what he says is true, and he despises inhumans...Shizuo and Celty aren't the only ones.'

I'm not human...but I used to be one.

When I was around eight, a time where my parents was still around, there was accident with the very chemical I carried on with my parents research.

-Flashback-

"Sonali, dear, Mister Yagiri and Namie came to India yesterday," my mother informed me with a smile.

"How about you go and meet Namie on the floor below in room 174 while we talk with Mister Yagiri?" My father asked of me.

"Okay," I said with a smile and ran off to the stairs instead of taking the elevator since I was full of energy.

When I got down to the 35th floor, I saw a man with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and had a lab coat on along with a suit, who seemed ominous, but I was not phased at all.

When I passed by him, I felt his eyes pierce me and I narrowed my eyes, 'I better watch out for that man. What's his name again?..Yagi...no, Yagiri...'

For a young girl, I was very observant of the people and surroundings around me. Both of my parents taught me that. They even spoke about some of their research to me.

Knocking on room 174's door, which was a waiting room, a young girl's voice hummed from the other side.

I walked in and saw a girl, who was probably a year or two older thab myself with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes in a dark green sweater dress.

"Who are you..." She asked, seeming bord.

I smiled gently, "I'm Sonali Tommii. May I ask who you are?"

"...Namie Yagiri."

"It's nice to meet you, Namie-san," I said with a ninety degree bow.

"Hm? You know Japanese?" She asked, seeming interested.

"Yes, I take it you assumed because of my bow and adding -san to your name. Because of my accent and skin color, you thought I was native and didn't know your language. I could tell where you're from just by looking at you. Actually, my mother's Indian and my father's Japanese, so I'm Japanese-Indian. Also, you probably don't want to be here with me since your...eleven, I take it?"

She seemed surprised, "Y-yes, I am. You're very observant...*Blush*..."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Namie-san? Do you have a fever?"

"Ah, n-no...Um, I'm bord here. Let's go and find something interesting to do, shall we?"

"Sure?" I replied a bit unsure before opening the door and stepping out with her behind me.

She closed the door behind us, "Is there anything interesting you know that's in the Aurora Oriana facility?"

"Hmm...my parents told me there was a life-changing test experiment going on in the 23rd floor in the first room. Wanna go there?"

"Yes, let's use the elevator since it's so far down," she said and pressed the button on the wall for the elevator to come.

'At first, Namie Yagiri was bord with me, but now that I gave her more info about me, she has taken interest. Well, I guess that's how friendship starts...'

As the ding noise sounded, we stepped into the elevator and I pressed floor 23. Then, the doors closed and the elevator descended down.

"Say, Sonali...what do you plan to do when you grow up? With how smart you are now, you should know," Namie-san began a conversation.

I placed my right index finger on my right cheek, "...I plan on helping my parents' with medical and scientific research. Why?"

"I was..just wondering. I could help you since I want to become a scientific doctor..."

I narrowed my eyes, 'What is she trying to gain? She wants to help me for a reason. If I let her help me in the near future, she would want something back from me. Did her father--no...uncle put her up to this?'

I turned to her with a smile, "If you want to," I gave her a confusing reply.

The ding noise sounded again and the elevator's doors opened as we walked out to the first room's door.

I knocked on the door and when no one answered for a full thirty seconds, I opened it.

In the room was a white table with a glowing gold colored stone that was shaped like an octagon on it, covered by safety glass.

The rest of the room was white and a had bookshelf of books, folders, and binders lined up neatly. It was the notes, experiments, and outcomes of the odd stone.

"What is it?" Namie-san asked me.

"It's a new experiment the doctors here have found, not created. They say they don't know how it came to be, but my parents found it in the desert of India. It gives off high energy that can last for years."

"Does this experiment have a name?" Namie-san asked, looking in the books that were related to the stone.

"Yes, it's called EL-Infinity or...Eternal Life-Infinity. I'm unsure why."

"I think I found out why. In this book, it says they tested this on a dying hamster and the hamster became well in a matter of time..."

I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, "Does it say when this test was performed and the hamster's condition?"

"Year: June 8, 1992...Condition in June 8, 1993: Well so far and...Status in June of 1995: Alive."

Both of our eyes widened, 'What? This component made a hamster live for three years and it hasn't died? Maybe this shouldn't be messed with so carelessly...It's something humankind hasn't heard of...'

As I circled the mysterious, glowing, golden stone, the light reacted tremendously every time I so much as got a inch closer to it.

"This notebook says it doesn't react to unliving things, but only animals and humans...cats for animals, specifically."

I stopped circling the table, "Hmm, what about specific humans?"

"...5% reaction, but any time Dr. Aadhya Tommii came near EL-Infinity, it's energy would go rapid and...swirl around her body...but no other reaction happens. She says she would feel 'warm inside' and 'comforting nostalgia'."

"What do you think will happen if-...it is best if I don't get close to it. Something bizarre might happen."

She restacked the notebooks, "You're right, though this is interesting research, but it's best if we don't cause a bad reaction. Let's go explore somewhere else."

I nodded, "Yeah."

When I was about to walk away, something held me back by my medium short hair. I looked back to see a string of colorful light coming from the golden stone under the safety glass.

"Namie-san..."

She looked back, "Hm? What is it?"

"...It...it won't...let g--aghh!"

The thin light wrapped around my body and red sari garment decorated with sapphire jewels.

When it fully wrapped itself around me, it glowed brighter and tighter, then entered places of my body where pulses are common.

I began to scream since the feeling felt like a cobra or a rattle snake squeezing you to death and releasing venom in your veins.

"Sonali!" Namie-san yelled in worry and tried to get close, but she would get burned by stone itself if she came closer to me.

"AHHH!! N-Namie-san!!! G-get...doctors, n-no--AGHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!! IT HURTS!!!"

Namie-san did as I told and ran out the room. I didn't take her action as leaving me to suffer, but rather leaving me to go get help.

This feeling also made me feel...I couldn't describe it, so powerful, too powerful, powerful enough to even corrupt myself.

Suddenly...everything turned black.

~Tiny Time Skip~

Muffled voices...that's all I could hear.

When I opened my eyes, the two figures over me were blurry...so blurry that it gave me a headache, which I had.

Slowly raising my right numb hand above, I saw a glowing vein.

Then as if the last sources of energy from the stone was conserving, my vision cleared and my nerves got back their feeling.

The thing was...I could see sharper, I could smell better...the toxins that the stone left didn't help, and I felt like I could feel anything and tell what it is.

"-Nali! Sonali, can you hear me?!" I heard my father's voice.

"Sonali, sweety, say something!" My mother panicked.

Both of them were supporting me by my back and I slowly sat up, trying not to wince at the hot injuries that burned on my skin.

'Wh-what...what happened? A-are those...th-third degree burns? Wh-why do I-I feel...re..reborn?'

"M-mommy...D-daddy...am I..I okay?" Was all my weak voice could say.

They didn't answer. My mother only embraced me and began crying, saying 'Thank God!' over and over.

As for my father, my...larger peripheral vision noticed he was staring at my glowing veins.

Before anymore could be said, I fainted from exhaustion.

From that day forward, Sonali Tommii was not able to die.

-Flashback Ends-

'What...am I...'

["We'll be arriving in Akihabara in five minutes,"] the announcer spoke in the intercom.

I sighed, 'The last time I been here was a couple weeks before I joined the Dollars...Huh, ever since then, a lot has beeb happening in my life.'

When the train came to its stop, I exited it with other people and immediately headed to the outskirts of Akihabara.

~Small Time Skip~

Akihabara is known as the "ElectricCity" and the reason why...well, it says it in the name.

After my parents died, I moved Aurora Oriana to Shibuya, but whenI 'supposedly' met my fate the third time, I rebuilt the company in secret on the outskirts of Akihabara.

You read correctly, I said 'third time'. I died three times: First contact with EL-Infinity, the night after my parents died when a group of Yellow Scarves invaded my home to kill me, and when I self-destruct the Aurora Oriana since agents from the Yagiri Pharmacy attempted to steal info.

Though all of the info wasn't gone. Thanks to EL-Infinity, I memorized all of my parents' research.

My goal now...is to get this thing out of me somehow.

I stepped in front of an old, kaki, small building that was in a wooded area and enter through the half broken brown door.

The windows were broken, leaking in nightlight from the moon. I moved a tattered, Indian decorated rug and used a brown key to unlock the hatch.

Pulling it up with the small handle, I used my phone as light to guide my way down after pulling the rug over the hatch enough to cover it, closing it, and locking it from the inside out.

'Now that I think about it...I haven't seen Namie Yagiri since I was twelve. It makes me wonderif she inherited her uncle's pharmacy.'

I walked down the dim lit hall to the steel door that had a green, glowing hand print scanner that only I could get in.

Placing my right hand on the scanner, it granted me access as always and four different types of safety glass doors opened up from up, down, right, and left.

They shut behind me when I enteredthe large, gray circular room with best kind of tech you can find. There were three bookshelves on each side of the room with fourty seven years worth of research.

On the other side of the room through more safety glass was a medium long, cylinder of goldish liquid.

When I was done building this place, I extracted as much EL-Infinity's substance in my body, which seemed never-ending, and put in a clear, protective glass cylinder.

There are 100 more different test subject liquids and solids of my parent research. Fifty are successful medications that I would give Celty to transport to people in need and the other fifty is scientific research on astronomy, psychology, historical artifacts, etc.

Whenever I came into physical contact with EL-Infinity, it would be like the process from when it first entered my body, but I wouldn't pass out or feel like I'm burning up.

I entered the code to open the door on the other side, which was digits of my birthday...a day I haven't celebrated since my parents died.

Entering the room, I walked to the giant cyclinder and a white cart that was next to it. On the cart...

Was a head similar to what I assumed what Celty's looked like.

For some reason, when Celty gave me DNA of her black blood five years ago and I mixed it with EL-Infinity...it slowly formed into a replica, but had the same DNA.

I smiled at the closed eyed head, "Well, it's been nice creating you, but it's time to see what TR-3 can do..."

TR-3 is similar to TR-2, but it just transfers three vessels instead of two together. TR stands for Transfer or Transmute Replication.

I stuck a IV needle in the middle of my left arm that was connected to EL-Infinity and placed another IV needle in my right arm that I was about to stick in the head.

I breathed in a shaky breath, "I know that...this might likely kill me, but I have to know...if this head and EL-Infinity...will turn me back into a human."

I stuck the IV needle in the head, my veins absorbing the black blood quicker than I thought.

"Ngh...mhh...ng--AHH!!! AGHHH! AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

It was too much pressure for my body. The EL-Infinity's light gleamed as bright as the sun and Celty's head opened her eyes, glowing a bright gold.

My vision became blurry and everything turned black, but I could hear a loud explosion, shattering glass, and my screaming.

(To be continued...)


	11. Disappearance of Sonali Tommii

~One Month Later~

I was on my way back home after doing a job for a client.

The sunset in Ikebukuro looked beautiful as always, but I didn't feel any peace or calmness about it.

'Where...where have you gone? Why haven't you come back yet? It's been almost two months since your disappearance. What...what could've happened to you?'

It's been one and a half months since Sonali Tommii disappeared. I haven't heard from her since she texted me to watch over Masaomi Kida.

I searched all over Tokyo and its districts to find her, but there was no tracks of her being seen by locals.

I even went so far as to do a transporting job for Izaya in order for him to give me whereabouts on her, but unfortunately, he didn't have any.

I noticed when I talked to him a month ago, he seemed a bit bothered by the fact, but I knew he wasn't going to admit it.

Speaking about not admitting, Masaomi hasn't been honest with his friends about Sonali, Mikado Ryūgamine and Anri Sonohara.

This is creepy, but I've been watching him silently since I made sure he didn't do anything that would put him in danger.

But...little did Sonali know that I had to blow my cover and of what shocking news I had to tell her when she'd come back...or if she ever will.

As for Shizuo, I haven't been in contact with him recently.

~Small Time Skip~

I walked in my shared apartment with Shinra after putting Shooter in our mini garage.

"Welcome home, Celty," he greeted me with a smile.

I plopped down on the couch and brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them.

"How did the job go?"

I sighed, though it couldn't be heard, but Shinra understood the gesture.

"...Still no luck on Sonali?" He asked with a frown and I shook my motorcycle cat helemet no.

I decided to finally type on my PDA, ["Where do you think she could be?"]

He sipped his mug of tea, "Hmm, if you can't find her anywhere in Tokyo, maybe she's out of the country."

I typed quickly, ["Out of the country?!"]

He nodded, "Yep. I recall her saying she was part Indian. Maybe she went back to India for family reasons?"

I was about to type again until I heard the word 'family', 'She...she wouldn't do that because...'

I typed slowly and showed him the screen, ["Sonali doesn't have any family left, but she never told me if she did or didn't."]

"Oh, I guess that makes the situation no better," he said sympathetically.

["It's fine. She considers me as a sister and Masaomi as a little brother,"] I giggled to myself.

Shinra set his mug on the table, "Hey...you do know that you'll have to tell her, right? About Kida, Anri, and Ryūgamine..."

["...Yeah...it'll break her heart. What Mikado and Anri does effects Masaomi, so...she'll have to know about them, too."]

"Don't worry, Celty. I know she wouldn't leave Ikebukuro without a good reason. When she comes back, I'm sure she'll know how to handle it."

Shinra wrapped an arm around my shoulder to comfort me, ["I hope you're right, Shinra..."]

~Small Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

[Taro Tanaka has logged into the chat room.]

Taro: Hello?

[Setton has logged into the chat room.]

Setton: Hi...

Taro: Hey, Setton. I don't know how, it's just a feeling, but you seem sad.

Setton: Lately, yeah. It's about Li.

Taro: I'm worried about, Li, too. He hasn't talked to us for a while now.

Setton: More than a while...

[Kanra has logged into the chat room.]

Kanra: LI-CHAAAAN!! ToT

Taro: Um...

Setton: *Sigh*

Kanra: Where is Li-chan?! I miss Li-chan so much!

Setton: I don't know how to take this...

[Saika has logged into the chat room.]

Saika: Um..may I ask who is Li-chan?

Taro: Glad you could join us, Saika. Li is a friend who used to talk to us before you came with the virus. Suddenly, Li just...

Saika: Uh..just what? Oh, no! Please, don't tell me Li-san died!!

Setton: He's not saying that at all! I know Li and I know Li's not dead!

Kanra:...Are you sure?

[Setton has logged off the chat room.]

Taro: I think you upset him.

Kanra: I was just wondering~

Saika: Th-that did seem...a bit mean, Kanra-san...

Kanra: If that's the case, I didn't mean to! Anyway, I have to go for a little bit!

[Kanra has logged off the chat room.]

I leaned back in my office chair, sighing and tapping my left hand's fingers on my desk.

"Done with your games already?" Namie asked me.

I smirked, "Not yet. I still have to figure out where a friend of mine is."

She turned to me before stacking more books on the shelf, "Friend? *Scoff* Since when did you have any friends?"

"Since always," I said and swirled my chair around to face the large window behind me.

I stared at the sunset bordly, 'Hmph, I hate to admit to it myself...but I'm a bit bord without her. Then again, my three of my interesting humans are making swift actions. They should keep me busy for quite some time.'

-Different P.O.V-

Saika: Well..I'm going to turn in for the evening. Talk to you later, Taro...

Taro: You, too, Saika.

[Saika has logged off the chat room.]

I sighed aloud as I was about to log out, too, but I heard another login coming from my computer.

I looked to see it was Kanra again.

Taro: Hm? That was quicker than I thought, Kanra.

Kanra: Yep!

[Taro has requested a private chat.]

Taro: Hey, I have to ask you about someone in particular.

Kanra: Oh? Who may that be?

Taro: Miss Sonali.

Kanra: ~Hmm? What about her?

Taro: M-..My friend hasn't seen her in so long and I was wondering if you would know where she would be.

Kanra: I still have yet to figure that out. *Chuckle* Why so curious? Do you like Sonali-chan?

I blushed lightly.

Taro: Of course not! My friend is just really concerned about her and though he's hiding it, I can see right through it.

Kanra: Sorry, but I have no info on where Sonali-chan is.

Taro: Oh, thanks anyway.

[Private Chat has ended.]

[Taro Tanaka has logged off the chat room.]

Kanra: Aww, don't just leave me hanging, Taro! -3-

Kanra: Oh, well...

[Kanra has logged off the chat room.]

I sat at my computer for a while, 'Masaomi...what exactly is your relationship with Miss Sonali and...why have you been so distant?'

(Annnd done! Sorry, reader-chans/kuns that Sonali is a no show in this chapter or...she probably won't ever be a no show...)


	12. Who Knew?

~Four Weeks Later~

It was a clear sky for noon today, but it felt crappy to me.

"Hey, you're not eating. Something on your mind?"

I looked up from my tray of food to my boss, "No."

He smirked, "Hmm...it's that woman, isn't it? What's her name?...Sonali Tommii, right?"

I nodded and began sipping on milk from the straw, "Mhm..."

He sighed, "To say she's just an aquaintance from high school is an understatement. Really, what is she to you? And don't say 'just a friend'."

A bulging vein appeared on my left temple, "Haah?"

Tom put his hands up in defense, "Alright, alright. Keep lying to yourself, Shizuo."

I was about to make a retort, but from the corner of my eye, I saw a group of guys surroundings something...or was it someone?

"*Sigh* Trouble..." I said and stood up, walking out the restaurant.

Honestly, I really do hate violence, but guys like these just make me want to beat the $#; out of them.

Especially, that flea.

"Hey, hey. Where ya going, little shorty?" One of the guys questioned.

"Please, let me pass," I heard a low female voice say.

"We can't do that," the second said.

"Sorry, but you're coming with us," the last guy said before grabbing the girl's arm and turning around.

I was waiting for them to do that. When they saw me, they stopped and glared, but I wasn't one bit phased.

I pulled out a cigar and lit it, taking a long inhale before taking it out of my mouth, holding it in between my right hand, and grinning.

"Who the hell are you?" The second guy asked.

"Dude...i-it's the b-bartender guy..."

"Bartender?...W-wait...Shizuo Heiwajima?!"

My grinned widened as I threw my cigar to the ground and crushed it, "Time to die!"

~Tiny Time Skip brought to you by Shizuo punching the clothes off those guys, if you get my drift! XD~

I breathed heavily after beating the other two, but one was remaining, crawling away in fear.

"H-he..heeelllllpp!!" He ran away.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled and was about to run after him, but felt a hand grab the end of my shirt.

"Y-you don't have to...I mean, you don't have to go after those guys..." I heard the girl from earlier say.

I calmed down and turned to her. She wore a large gray hoodie, denim skinny jeans, black bondage '?' boots, a black cap covering her face and I assumed her hair was tied up.

I could see her smile, "By the way...thank you."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "You're welcome, I guess."

Out of a little curiosity, I leaned down to her height and tried to get a quick look at her face, but she backed away.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go find someone! See you Shizuo-san!" She said and ran off.

'Hn...from what I could see...she kinda looked a bit like...!'

"Sonali?!"

~Small Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

[Kanra has logged into the chat room.]

Kanra: Hello, hello, hello~!

[Saika has logged into the chat room.]

Saika: H-hi, Kanra.

[Taro Tanaka has logged into the chat room.]

Taro: Hey, guys.

Kanra: Aww, it's been two weeks and Setton still hasn't came here since~!

Saika: W-well...you do kinda deserve the silent treatment...

Kanra: ~Look at that! Saika's talking back now!

Saika: I-I didn't mean to!

Taro: Haha, don't get so flustered over it, Saika.

Saika: B-but!

[Li has logged into the chat room.]

Kanra: *GASP*

Taro: OoO

Saika: Uh, um, h-hi there...

Li:...I'm back~.

Kanra: Li-chan! I missed you! ToT

Taro: Are you okay-

[Setton has logged into the chat room.]

Setton: ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU'RE NOT HURT, ARE YOU?! ARE YOU SAFE?!

Li: *Chuckle*...I'm fine, Setton.

Kanra: Liar~. -3-

Taro: K-Kanra!

Saika: U-um, hello, Li-san. It's nice to meet you.

Li:..You, too, Saika.

Taro: So, Li, where have you been the past three months?

Li: Sorry, sorry...I know the Dollars had a meeting two months ago and the Yellow Scarves have been frequently attacking people, but I had to leave Bukuro for a while to check up on something.

Kanra: And that something is~?

Li:...None of your business. I gotta go, I'm entering Ikebukuro on train now.

[Setton has logged off the chat room.]

Li:...Well, then...

[Li has logged off the chat room.]

Taro: I'm glad Li's finally come back. Had me worried there...

Saika: I-I haven't known Li-san long, but I'm glad, too.

Kanra: Seriously, is no one curious as to where Li-chan went? -3-

~Small Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

"I'm glad Shizuo-san saved me earlier. Wait a minute, wasn't I told to stay away from a guy by the name of Shizuo Heiwajima? Hm, oh well."

I walked around Ikebukuro, still a bit lost, so I decided to go to a restaurant that looked interesting with a black man handing out flyers.

"Eat Russian sushi. It good. Hm? Oh, hello. Here for sushi?" He noticed me and asked.

I returned his smile sheepishly, "Well, I was going to, but since you seem friendly enough to ask...I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Describe, describe," he gestured me to continue.

"Well, she has long, bronze hair, beautiful, dark hazel eyes, and has a curvy figure. Her name is-"

"Sonali-chan~," I heard a voice muse behind me.

I turned around to see a man in his early twenties with black hair, brownish red eyes, he wore a black fur coat, a black shirt, black pants, and...black boots.

I tilted my head a bit from confusion, 'Who is this guy? The new version of Black Butler?'

"Um, wh-"

He slid an arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry, Simon. I got it from here. C'mon, Sonali-chan," he said and pulled me along.

~Small Time Skip~

We came upon a apartment complex I was familiar with and I smiled, knowing this guy--who had yet to introduce himself--was taking me to the person I came to see.

He slipped a key from his coat pocket and unlocked the door, then gently pushed me inside, and closed the door, locking it.

I walked further into the home, 'I haven't been here for eight years...'

Next thing I know, I'm being picked up by the guy in black and layed down on the couch as he hunched over me, hands by my head.

"*Blush* U-um, Wh-what are you-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Sonali-chan...you deserve punishment for leaving me..."

"L-leaving you? S-Sonali? Sir, I-"

-Chak-

"*Sigh* Home, sweet home..."

Hearing that familiar voice, I tried to sit up and see if it was who I think it was, but the guy had already straddled my hips.

"I should go take a shower and-...what in the hell?"

"S-Sonali, help me! This guy just kinda kidnapped me, and brought me to your house, and tried to make out with me!"

The guy in black looked between Sonali and me before lifting up my hat and staring wide-eyed at my cherry brown eyes.

"...Oops~."

"IZAYA, GET OFF MY SISTER!" Sonali shouted.

~Small Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

"Sooo...you're both twin sisters?" Izaya questioned us.

An irk mark remained on my right temple after I had chased him around the house with a butcher knife since the guy literally harassed my sister without knowing she wasn't me.

I wore a white and black Nikes cap, short, black jean jacket, a white tank top underneath that hugged my body, denim stretch jeans, and black heels with tan wedges.

I scoffed and looked away, "What does it look like?"

My sister slightly bowed, "I'm sorry about my sister's attitude. By the way, I'm Rupali Tommii, it's nice to meet you...?"

He 'smiled', "Izaya Orihara, it's nice to meet you, too. Forgive me of today's incident, you looked like Sonali when I first saw you."

"How so? I was in perfect disguise?"

"A string of your hair was hanging out from your hat. Hm..disguise?"

"Oh, I'm a Japanese-Indian model in India. I snuck away from a model shoot in order to come see how my dear sister is doing," she said and side hugged me.

I laughed nervously with a closed eyed smile and returned the side hug, "TMI, Rupali..."

She let go, "Oh, right. Anyway...um, so, are you two, like...dating?"

"No," I quickly replied.

"Yes," he spoke just as quick.

Her eyes widened, "Um...okay? Sees, kya yah sabase achchha hai agar main kisee dosaare samay aa gise?"

("Sister, is it best if I come at another time?")

"Haan. Kal subah 11 baje?" I replied and she nodded.

("Yeah. Tomorrow at 11am?")

Rupali stood up and bowed to Izaya, "Alavida, Mistar Izaya," she said, leaned back up, and let herself out.

("Bye, Izaya-san,")

*Silence*

"You never told me you had a sister."

I sighed and leaned on the right side of the couch, "I was never planning to. It's a long story."

*Silence*

"Where have you been?"

I took a quick glance to see he was staring at me, "I had business to take care of. Don't worry about it."

The room was filled with silence again, but there was the sound of footsteps and they stopped in front of me, but I didn't pay attention.

'I can't reveal what happened to me at the facility, but eventually, it'll either slip or someone will find out another way...I'm on high risks with Celty and Masaomi...'

When I figured I couldn't come to a conclusion, I looked up to see Izaya staring--no, studying me.

Before I could question why was he studying me, he pulled me up by my wrists and closed the space between our bodies.

"Why...You're nothing, but a human, so tell me...Why do you do this to me, Sonali-chan?"

"What are you talking about--mmh!" He sealed our lips with a kiss.

I resisted him as much as I could until I just gave up and kissed him back, hoping it would satisfy him, so he can get away from me.

Boy, was I wrong...

He pulled away for air, "Those eyes are captivating. That hair is soft as silk. This skin...so tender."

I glared at him, "Izaya, I know you have some screws loose and I'm not sure what's gotten into you, but due stop with this ridiculous behavior."

He chuckled, "What can I do to-..." A smirk etched onto his face, which I most definitely didn't like.

Izaya's hands slid from my wrists and placed his hand my shoulders, slowly rubbing down my figure until he got to my waist.

I shivered a bit when he placed his face in the crook of the left side of my neck and placed kisses.

"You know you want me...So-na-li-chan~..." He said slowly, then bit a very soft spot on my neck.

I moaned and arched my back, which was a mistake because my hat fell off my head on to the couch.

When I saw an opportunity, I pushed away from Izaya and curled into a ball on the couch, covering my head.

"Don't look at me!" I yelled at him.

"Hmm? Was it too much, Sonali-chan? I guess I did...come on a little too strong..." He said and stepped closer to me.

"No, stay back..." My words came out small, barely a whisper and audible.

He tried to pry my hands away from my head, "What's wrong, Sonali-chan~? Never had a-...what...are those?" He questioned, staring at the top of my head unbelievably.

On top of my head were ears and not just any type of ears...

"Are those...cat ears?"

I panicked and jumped away from him like a cat, grabbed my hat and bag that I took with me to Akihabara, and ran out my home.

What made my day worse than it could get was the thunder I heard behind the now cloudy sky.

~Small Time Skip~

Since it was raining, I took refuge under a nearby bench with a cover over it.

I sighed aloud, looking up at the gray sky that would light up with electric blue and make a loud rumble sometimes.

I looked at my hands, 'This is the worst. Out of all people to see me like this...it had to be the one and only annoying info broker from Shinjuku, Izaya Orihara. Speaking of Shinjuku, what is he doing in Ikebukuro? Hmph, for all I know, he might be getting others into trouble.'

Looking back up to the sky, I reached my right hand out to the pouring rain, quick assuming that it won't led up any time soon.

'The Yellow Scarves...were taken out by the Blue Squares, though they've reappeared. Perhaps I can side negotiate with their leader...no, I'm a Dollar and they might attack me out of suspicion for my negotiation. The Blue Squares leader...could it be someone know? If that's the case, the leaders of the Dollars and Yellow Scarves might be people I know, too...'

"There you are."

I looked up from my hand and was met with familiar dyed blond hair.

"...Shizuo? What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"What am I--tch, idiot. I've been out here looking for you! Why did you suddenly run off earlier today?!" He was really angry.

"What? What are you-...oh, who you saw earlier today wasn't me. That was my twin sister. Did something happen?"

"Oh..and yeah, some thugs were trying to harass her, but I got rid of the bastards. You can thank me," he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I chuckled, "Thank you, Shizuo."

"Say...where've ya been? Celty told me that you suddenly went missing and it's been about...what, three in a half months since she told me?"

I smirked, "Were you worried about me, Shizuo?"

"You bet your @$$ I was. I don't know where you've been and I'd like to know, but since you're in one piece, I don't care. Don't just go running off and leaving me here to suffer alone with the flea, got it?"

A genuine smile replaced my smirk, "Okay and thanks for caring...well, kinda," I giggled afterwards.

"Now get up. You're coming with me back to my brother's private home to dry off and rest. I guess he'd like to meet you."

"Wait, wh-what--wah!" He pulled me up by my left arm, almost dragging me in the direction of wherever this private house is.

~17 MINS Later~

Shizuo stopped in front of a nice and good sized house before going up to the door stop, ringing on the doorbell.

'Something's off about him. I can't quite pinpoint it, but I like this side of him...nice in his own way, calm, considerate, cute--hold up. Don't think that way, Sonali. We're just...just aquaintances and he's helping me out. Nothing more, nothing less.'

A young man with brown hair and dark brown eyes opened the door with a stoic expression.

"Sorry to come without calling, but can you help a friend of mine?" Shizuo apologized, asked and pointed a thumb back at me.

I lightened up at the word 'friend' and lightly blushed, 'What am I doing? He just said friend, it's not a big deal...'

The young man looked behind Shizuo to see me standing out in the rain. When I got a good look at the man, my eyes widened and my mouth opened into a small 'o' shape.

"Yuuhei Hanejima?" I questioned.

~Tiny Time Skip~

I bowed my head a little, "Um, hello, Hanejima-san."

We sat in the living room area, which a has a burgundy, right angle, sectional set.

I sat on on the right end with a towel over my shoulders and a heater in front of me, Hanejima-san sat opposite to me, and Shizuo sat in the middle.

"My name's not Yuuhei Hanejima. That's just my stage name. It's actually Kasuka Heiwajima."

I blinked a few times, "..Ohh, I understand. I have a sister who's a model and she had to change her name, too...because I'm not a big fan of attention."

He nodded in understanding.

I smiled, "By the way, my name's Sonali Tommii. It's a...surprise to meet you? I never expected you to be related to Shizuo."

"It's best if people didn't know," he responded.

I sweat dropped, 'Really best.'

"Hey, Sonali, aren't you gonna take off that hat? Your hair won't get dry if you don't," Shizuo noticed.

I lightly touched the tip of my hat, "It's fine where it is. Don't wo-"

A vibration sound cut me off and we both looked to Kasuka-san.

"Sorry, it's probably the producer for the new movie that's coming soon. I have to go. It's been nice meeting you, Tommii-san," he explained, bowed, and left.

*Silence*

I exhaled, "That was my first time meeting a celebrity...well, excluding my sister."

"You're telling me you held your breath from meeting my brother?" He asked with an unbelievable face.

"No, he's a stoic, but nice person. I was holding my breath because I just can't believe that you, Shizuo Heiwajima, is related to the famous Yuuhei Hanejima."

"Hmm."

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes, "...Your hat, take it off. I know you're hiding something from me."

I sighed, "Okay...but when I do, don't freak out or get angry or whatever," I told him and he nodded.

I placed my right hand back on the tip of my hat and slowly took it off, revealing my goldish bronze cat ears.

Shizuo's eyes widened behind his shades and I smiled a bit, trying to make it seem better.

"...What in the hell happened to you?"

"It's...too long to explain, but they should disappear sooner or later. I'm not sure when though..." I said and scratched my left ear.

Shizuo got up and walked towards me, then sat down on my right, staring at the ears as if they were some type of threat.

He inspected them closer by poking one of them, which made it twitch, and I giggled when he flinched back.

"Scared?"

His eyes lowered to me, "No, it's just strange...Are they cat ears?"

I made a closed eyed smile, "Yeah, surprisingly and unfortunately."

Shizuo didn't respond to that, but I did feel a finger under my chin and I opened my eyes to see what he was doing.

"If they're cat ears, then...*grin*...you should have a cat's reaction to petting and scratching under the chin, right?"

My eyes widened when his left index finger began to gently scratch under my chin and...I started purring?

Not only that, I was lightly blushing, too, closing my eyes again, and rubbing my cheek against Shizuo's other hand.

I kept purring, 'What am I doing?! I have to stop this nonsense, b-but...his petting feels so nice that my cat instincts can't resist...'

Suddenly, I no longer felt his petting and a pair of hands on the middle of my back.

"Sonali..." Shizuo spoke my name and I opened my eyes.

"Hm? What is it?"

I was shocked to see Shizuo's eyes not being blocked with shades, him getting closer to my face, and my light blush turned redder by the second.

When his lips brushed against mine and connected together, I believed in the words 'floating on cloud 9'.

The kiss was full of...of euphoria, passion, and miss.

My eyes were half closed at that point, 'His lips...it's like they're melting on mine, like..cotton candy...'

(Can you imagine that? )

Shizuo gently pulled away and opened his eyes a bit. I was a bit half dazed at his handsome expression.

"You look like you want more..." He whispered in my actual right ear, kissing from the shell to my neck.

I flinched when he nibbled on a soft spot, "Nyah, Shizuo~..."

I grabbed his vest tightly, not even noticing my hands were there until I made that gesture.

I pulled him closer and crushed my lips on his hungrily. I honestly never felt this kind of pleasure...willingly on that note.

His hands slipped down to my waist as I pulled my legs up from the floor and wrapped them around his waist.

The kiss was now a make out session full of want, lascivious, and domination.

Due to EL-Infinity's power, my strength could match his, so I accidentally pushed Shizuo under me and straddled his hips, going back to his lips.

Even he seemed surprised and amused by how I strong I am. I almost couldn't control myself...until I found the will to stop.

I pulled away, "I'm...sorry...I couldn't-"

"Control yourself? Heh, I already know the feeling," he said, staring into my eyes.

My face turned red, "Why...why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because...you're cute...and I can touch you..without hurting you," he replied, cupping my left cheek with his right hand.

I was about to say something until my phone began to vibrate once in my right pocket and I got off of Shizuo to answer it.

To: Sonali Tommii

From: Celty Sturluson

Where are you?! I've been waiting at the station for an hour!

Me: Sorry, I had some trouble, but I'm fine and I'm in Ikebukuro already. Want me to come to you and Shinra's apartment?

Celty: Well, duh. You have to give me details on where you went, what happened, and how it happened or I will have a fit.

Me: Okay, okay. I'm on my way.

Celty: See you.

I put my phone back in my pocket and realized my clothes were dry along with my hair.

Since cat's have good hearing, my ears didn't detect anymore rain outside and I sighed out of relief.

I turned to Shizuo, "I have to go to Celty and Shinra's place. As expected, she's been awfully worried about me," I explained and chuckled a bit.

He stood up, "I'll walk with you."

I stood up, too, grabbing my cap and bag, "N-no! I'll be fine!"

I didn't want to stay near him any longer because I felt like I would pass out any minute due to what we did a few minutes ago.

I rushed out the house and back onto the streets of Ikebukuro to go to Celty and Shinra's apartment.

(I don't know what to say...but OMG! I can't believe I fit all of that into one chapter! Sonali always had a sister, she or I just never mentioned her because Sonali didn't want to worry Rupali. There'll be more info on her later in the story...hehehe, like the pun I did there?)


	13. The Twin Sisters

I came upon their apartment after a five minute or so run.

'Hopefully, Celty won't give me a two hour lecture. I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions.'

After entering the building and elevator, I waited until I got to the floor they were on.

'Nah, if she says something relatable to Shinra, I'll mention it and he can take the lecture for me. Hahaha!..Does that make me a horrible person?'

Once the doors opened, I walked to their door and pressed the door bell, waiting for one of the two to come answer the door.

The door opened, revealing Celty with her cat helmet on. Once she saw me, she crossed her arms and tapped her left foot on the floor.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

I could tell she sighed and opened her arms, wanting a hug, so I gave her one.

"It's okay, Celty. I'm fine," I said, rubbing her back since she was shaking.

"Who's at the door, Celty?!" She shouted from inside.

She pulled away and gestured me in and I walked in. She closed the door, then walked beside me.

She pulled out her PDA, ["Don't panic when we turn the corner."]

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"Oh, my. What a coincidence to be meeting you here...Sonali-chan~," a familiar info broker's voice said.

Turning my head away from Celty's PDA, I saw Shinra treating Izaya, who had earned some cuts and scratches. He must've been in a fight.

I stared at him for a while before turning around and trying to exit the apartment, but Celty grabbed my hand, prevailing me from doing so.

"Let me go. I don't want to be near him right now," I said, struggling.

She turned me back around, ["He got injured due to running in some people after trying to find you. He told us what he saw and I figured Shinra could help. Please, stay. I haven't seen you in so long."]

I sighed, "...Okay."

"So, Sonali..Izaya told us you had cat ears. Can I cut them off and experiment on them?" Shinra said and asked.

I frowned at his request and sat down on a couch, Celty sat across from me.

"No, you may not," I said, taking off my cap, revealing my cat ears.

Celty showed me her PDA, ["How did it happen?"]

I looked down at my hands as my cat ears twitched, "...Remember that head I told you about, Celty?"

She nodded, ["Is that why you said you had a reason to keep it?"]

"Yeah. I kinda, um...experimented on myself and it didn't go as I expected it. For a whole month, I was unconscious and trapped underground."

She typed quickly, ["WHAT?! YOU COULD'VE DIED!"]

I stared at her PDA...then began to laugh, "Hahahahahahaha!! Celty, th-that's funny! Oh, the irony! Hahahaha, you..you know I can't die."

"Say what now?" Shinra asked, eyes gleaming with madness.

"It's nothing, really. Like Shizuo told me today, 'I don't know where you've been, but since you're in one piece, I don't care'."

Celty sighed, ["He should. You're friends, after all."]

"Unnake kaaryon ne anyatha kaha," I spoke in Hindi.

("His actions said otherwise,")

"What?" Shinra questioned.

"Kya?"

("What?")

Celty understood what I said since she's been to India before due to searching for her head.

She nodded and I did the same, which meant 'Tell me the details later!' and 'Okay'.

I stood up and stretched, "I must be going. I have to go see Aomi-kun. Poor guy, he'll be crying all over me."

I noticed Shinra nodded to Celty as he finished Izaya's bandages and she flinched, but nodded in return, then turned to me.

["There's something you need to know before you go see him,"] she said with slight shaking hands.

I smiled, "What is it?"

She typed slowly, ["It's not my place to tell you this, so...you should ask him about what's going on...and I'm not talking about school."]

My smile faded, "I'll be sure to remember and mention that to him."

"Can I come with?" Izaya questioned.

I frowned at him, "If he saw me with you, he'll lose all sanity."

He stood up and grabbed my right hand with his left, "Don't worry~, I'll be watching from far away."

Izaya pulled me to the door, "That's just called stalking..." I said with a sweat drop on the back of my head.

-3rd Person P.O.V-

"...Potential couple. Poor Sonali," Shinra commented said, grabbed his mug of tea from the coffee table.

["I hope that will never be. Sonali doesn't need all that...drama in her life. She has enough as is."]

Shinra put the mug down, "Speaking of drama...what's with her saying 'you know I can't die'?"

["That's a conversation for another time,"] she said, got up, and sat by him, cuddling up to him.

"Ouu! Celty wants to cuddle!" He said with red cheeks and embraced her.

She chuckled, ["Shut up."]

(I SO ship them.)

~Small Time Skip~ -Sonali's P.O.V-

As I made my way down the streets of Ikebukuro, I walked with Izaya by my side.

Long before anyone we exited the apartment building, I put my cap back on and pulled my hand away from his.

'Why did he decide to come with me anyway? Eh, who cares as long as he doesn't start trouble. As for Masaomi, I wonder what's going on with him. I hope it's nothing too serious. He isn't the type to start trouble, but instead, finish it.'

Izaya turned to me, "Sonali-chan, why so quiet?"

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking.." I said in a slight daze.

"Hmmm?"

'Though I may be wrong, Masaomi has changed a lot over the years. I know he's not one to go straight home before hanging out with Mikado and Anri. If that's the case, I should watch him from a distance, then make an appearance.'

I turned to Izaya, "I change my mind about meeting him. Let's just go to a cafe for now."

"Oh? Why the sudden--hey!" I cut him off as I grabbed his left hand with my right and walked in the direction to the restaurant.

~Tiny Time Skip~

We sat in a cafe as I looked on the Dollars page on my phone, gathering info on what people were saying about the Yellow Scarves.

How ironic. Instead of looking for information on the Yellow Scarves, I could ask the guy in front of me.

"Why do you look so focused?"

Finishing up my task, I put it in my bag, "It's nothing...just looking at what people are saying about the Yellow Scarves."

He smirked, "You could've asked me."

"Ahahahaha--no. I don't know what I would have to do in exchange for your information."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't make you do anything weird, Sonali-chan~."

"Bull sh-"

"Ma'am, would you like to order yet?" A girl in a waitress outfit asked.

I replaced my grimace with a nice smile, "Double chocolate muffin and mocha latte, please~."

She wrote in on her notebook, "And what would you like, sir?"

"Just water."

She left as soon as she finished jotting down what he asked for.

"Sonali, I have a question."

I sighed, "What?"

"Which are you...sadist or masochist?"

I blinked a few times, "...Why do you want me to choose?"

He pouted, "Just choose. If it came to me-"

"Sadist."

*Silence*

He lifted an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Why would you want to inflict pain on me?" He asked me with a pout on his face.

I gave him a 'really' look, "...I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your stupidity because I'm also a realist." He chuckled at my response.

"Here's your order," the girl said and set a tray on the table, then left again.

"About that sister of yours..." Izaya began and I glared at him while taking bites of my muffin.

"What about Rupali..."

"She said she's a model in India, right? Her name's supposed to be Rupali Tommii...yet her model name is Mitali Tomori."

I frowned, "I swear, if you even attempt to hurt her or her career-"

"Don't worry. I will do no such thing. She seems too nice and innocent for trauma," he said, putting his hands up in defense.

'I'll keep more intact with her for a couple weeks to make sure she's okay and safe.'

Though Rupali's cheerful, she wasn't always like that when we were young. Constantly staying in the hospital and praying for her illness to get better, it did...

When I died the first time.

-Flashback-

I layed in my bed, tossing and turning, trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't...

The images of my parents dying in front of my eyes kept replaying in my head along with the boy I met.

I opened my eyes halfway, 'That boy. He said the leader of a gang called the 'Blue Squares' told those men to kill my parents. Getting revenge won't bring them back...but it will make me feel better.'

What could one say? I was hurting, I was miserable, I was in pain.

My thoughts shifted to Rupali, who was still in the hospital due to lung cancer. It prevented her from doing her real career...being a singer.

She would've be upset if I told her, but it would make her even more upset if I didn't tell her. I was torn on that.

Hearing a door open, I sat up in my bed and quietly got out of it to see who was in the intruder.

I knew it wasn't my parents because they were dead.

I knew it wasn't my twin sister because she's in the hospital.

I knew it wasn't my neighbors because no one's heard of the incident yet.

Before I left my room, I grabbed a knife I hid under my matress and went to quietly open my bedroom door.

While walking down the open hallway, the moonlight made it clear to see. There was a open round roof in the middle of our three floor and spacy home-..no, it was a house now.

I stood still, listening for another 'chak' of a door. I swiftly turned and blocked a bat that was aiming at my head with the knife.

"Tum kaun ho?!"

("Who are you?!")

"Sorry, kid! I don't speak Hindi!" The intruder yelled.

Swiping my feet from under with his left foot, I fell down, but made sure I didn't drop the knife.

I slashed at his ankles and fell, too. I got back up on my feet and held the knife up to his chin.

My eyes shined in the light, "State your name and your business, intruder."

The intruder had dirty blond hair and dark green eyes. I noticed that he wore a blue headband and a blue square tattoo was on his left cheek.

He cowered in fear of me slashing his throat, "I-I'm sorry! I was just told to come kill a girl by my boss!"

"Who is your boss and why did he send scum to kill me, instead of doing it himself," I demanded.

"His name is..."

A harsh pain could be felt in the left side of my head as I stumbled backwards, trying to gain my balance.

Then, I fell over the rails from the third floor.

Time went slow as all of my surroundings turned gray.

'Is...is this the end of my story? I won't ever see Rupali's smile...or tell her the bad news. God...if my death will at least cure her...then I will gladly give up my life...'

*SPLAT*

~Tiny Time Skip~

'...Wh..what's that noise?...Crying..?'

My vision was blurry, but I managed to open my eyes to a familiar face.

It was Rupali. She was crying over, cupping her face with her hands.

I was a bit shocked to see her and confused on if I were dead or not...

"Sonali! S-Sonali! Dee-mee nahin chhodo! *Sisakana*...Main-main akele rahoonga! Em-maan, Deed-daid! Va-app kahaan hain?!"

("Sonali! S-Sonali! D-don't leave m-me! *Sobs*...I-I'll be alone! M-mom, D-dad! Wh-where are y-you?!"

"...R...Ru..pali...sent-stop...rona..." I said with a weak voice.

("...R...Ru..pali...st-stop...crying...")

She immediately stopped and removed her hands from her face, "So..Sonali?...Sonali!" She exclaimed happily and gently hugged me.

With weak arms, I hugged her with a small smile. I felt warm liquid underneath me and looked down to see blood.

'...I didn't die?...H-how? From a fall that high..it's possible to die. I-I'll worry about it later, I have to see to Rupali for now...'

"Rupali, va-kya...kya app hain...yahaar kar rahe hain. Kaise...ka-kyon?"

("Rupali, wh-what...are y-you...doing here? How...wh-why?")

"Main-main bahar nikal gaya aspataal se baahar nikal raha tha...tum, man aur pitaajee ko dekhane aao...bee-lekin mainne vahee dekha-yah. Ka-kya hua? Ka-kahaan maan aur pitaajee?"

("I-I snuck out. I snuck out of the hospital...to come see you, mom, and dad...b-but I saw th-this. Wh-what happened? Wh-where a-re mom and dad?")

My face contorted to sorrow, "Ham...kal raat kood gae the. Ve mare gae..em-mee kee raksha karane ka prayaas kooe mujhe aaj raat ko maarane kee koshish kar raha tha, bee-lekin main jinda hoon."

(We...we were jumped. They died trying to protect m-me. Someone was trying to kill me tonight, b-but I'm alive.")

What I told her made that hopeful and relieved smile fade away and turn back into a painful, torn expression again

Rupali cried in my arms as I sat up, running my hands through her medium long hair soothingly.

'She snuck out the hospital, wanting to return to a happy and surprised family to see her in their doorway, but returned to see one halfway dead and hear her parents are dead. She must've had the strength to come here. Though I fell from the third floor, I'm not dead. Why? Is it because of EL-Infinity? Must be. Does this mean...I can't die?'

As I processed these thoughts, stillholding a crying and grieving Rupali, I saw the blood around me slide its way back into my broken bones and scars.

A ripping sound could be heard due to my bones reforming to their original places if you blocked out Rupali's wails.

It didn't even hurt as it did this. It just felt warm and kinda ticklish, but now wasn't the time for laughing.

That morning, Rupali and I went back to the hospital only to find out her cancer was cured.

I did die and disappeared the day after this from Rupali's life until Aurora Oriana collapsed the second time...

Where she found me 'dead' once again.

-Flashback Ends-

"Sonali-chan?"

I came out of the memory, "Huh? Oh, sorry...I was just thinking."

He sighed, "You say that, yet you tend to zone out sometimes. I worry about you. You can tell others what's bothering you."

Were my eyes deceiving me...or did he just say he worries about me?

Izaya Orihara? Worry about a inhuman unbeknownst to him?

Let me rephrase that...

Izaya Orihara? Worries about someone in general?

I stared at him in shock, "...The world must be coming to an end."

He tilted his head a bit, "What?..And no one told me?"

"You just said...you worry about me..."

Izaya placed his right hand over my left one, resting on the table, "Of course," he said.

'What is he trying to play at here? I know he isn't the least bit worried about me. He's saying that, so he can get a reaction out of me. If I did that, I'd be playing his little game.'

I sighed, "Yeah, right," I responded and moved my hand from under his, then began to eat.

~Tiny Time Skip~

After leaving the cafe, Izaya decided we go on a stroll.

'As long as I don't play into his hands and submit, I'll be fine. Wait, why am I thinking this when I already know what I need to do? Oh, well...'

"Say, Sonali-chan.."

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to come visit Shinjuku?"

I glanced at him, "Give me a reason why should I."

He chuckled, "I was just asking. I'm sure you'd get along well with my assistant. She has a similar personality to yours."

'Should I do it? He mentioned this assistant before, but he could be lying. He could be attempting to lead me into a trap and lock me in a cage and love me crazily...What did Erika call that? A yan..yandere? Yeah, yandere. Hm, I guess I'll go, but I'll be extremely precautious...It is his domain, after all...'

"Alright. I'll come with you."

Izaya made a closed eyed smile, "Excellent, Sonali-chan."

(I think it's about time I upload this story because I think I've created enough for reader-chans/kuns to be satisfied.)


	14. 7 Years

Boarding the half empty train to Shinjuku with Izaya, I sat one seat away from him.

Looking out the window behind me, I saw the train about to take off and slowly move at first.

'This assistant of his must hate him with a burning passion, but is only dealing with him because her paycheck is big. It's funny how money can make you tolerate someone.'

"Sonali-chan, why don't you sit closer?" I heard him ask.

I frowned, "Like I'm really going to fall for that trick.." I said and kept staring out the window.

'Hmm...now that I think about it, by me going with Izaya to Shinjuku, I'm actually saving Shizuo the trouble. Hmph, he owes me when I get back.'

Thinking of the moment we had from earlier today, I blushed and rubbed my thighs awkwardly whilst trying to hide my blush.

Knowing the ravenette was staring at me the whole time, I was surprised that he hadn't questioned me on my sudden reaction.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

The train came to the stop of our destination and I got up, following him out the door with a good amount of distance.

'Shinjuku seems to be an interesting place. Why doesn't Izaya bother people here...unless his favorites are in Ikebukuro. Also, bothering others and causing pain to others won't solve the problem...Ugh, it's confusing. You don't want the problem on your shoulders, yet you don't want the problem on another's.'

"Come now, Sonali-chan. My apartment isn't far away," said the human lover as he grabbed me by my left hand with his right and dragged me with him.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Approaching a tall black building with tinted windows, Izaya led me to an elevator and pressed one of the floor's buttons.

"Izaya...do you have parents?"

Due to my wide peripheral vision, I noticed his right eyebrow raised at me as if I just asked him something psychotic...

"Of course. Who doesn't?..Despite those who've been abandoned or parents that have died..." he added some salt to my wound unknowingly.

"I don't know...It'd be nice to meet Mr. and Mrs. Orihara. I'd like to know how they raised you and where they went wrong," I said with a little bit of sarcasm.

He smirked at me, "You're quite a peculiar human...IF you're even one."

I inwardly smiled, 'If it's to get you to leave me alone and never enter my life again, then I would gladly expose that information.'

The elevator made a 'ding' sound and the doors opened. Izaya led me down the narrowed gray hallway to a door and unlocked it with his keys in his right coat pocket.

Suddenly, a 'innocent' smile appeared on his face as he walked in.

"Ohh, Namie~! We have a visitor~!" mused Izaya as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Mhm.." said an uninterested voice.

I walked into the apartment more and looked around, amazed at how the interior matches the design.

Going inside more, I walked to the large windows behind a desk and stared with sparkling eyes at the city of Shinjuku.

"Enjoying the view?" Izaya asked directly behind me, snaking his arms around my shoulders.

"...I like seeing mesmerizing scenary from overviews. It gives me a sense of nostalgia.." I said in a daze, leaning my forehead against the glass.

"This is the first. Sonali-chan actually finds something interesting," he said, smirking in the reflection of the glass.

Before he could say or do anything more, Izaya pulled me away from the window and held me in his arms securely.

"What are you trying to do, Namie? Kill me?" Izaya questioned sarcastically. I could hear the taunt in his voice.

"Get away from her."

My eyes widened, 'Namie?..As in..?'

I looked up to my left to see a woman with the same features as my childhood friend and science partner, Namie Yagiri.

Her eyes softened once they landed on mine, "It's been quite some time, Sonali. I..I thought you were de-"

I brightened up and got out of Izaya's grasp to only jump to where she was over some railing and hug her with a closed eyed smile.

"Namie-san! I'm so glad to see you!" I exclaimed happily.

"...Did I miss something?" Izaya questioned, seeming to not understand the situation.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"So it wasn't you who sent those men to the facility, but instead, your uncle?"

She nodded, "Yes. I tried to stop him, but he was so desperate to get his hands on..."

Namie trailed off, glancing at Izaya behind her, who sat at his desk and typed on his computer, as we sat in the living area where the black leather couches are.

By doing that, I understood she didn't want the Info Broker to hear most of the conversation since I wanted the same thing, too.

"Anyway, you're alive...Was it due to.."

"Yeah, it's a miracle..sorta. What have you been doing over these past several years?" I said, then changed the situation.

"I took over Yagiri Pharmaceuticals for a couple years, but it was shut down to some...claims and this leader of the Dollars."

My eyes widened, "Leader of the Dollars?...Tell me, do you know anything about him?"

She crossed her arms, "Sorry, but you can always take your chances with him," she responded and pointed to Izaya over shoulder.

He stopped typing and 'smiled' at me, "I'm always free for you, Sonali-chan~," he mused.

I made a closed eyed smile, "And I'm always expensive for you, Izaya-kun~," I replied.

Namie chuckled at my smart remark, "What about you? What did you do the past several years?"

"Non-financial helper," I said and crossed my legs and arms.

She crossed her arms and frowned with disapproval, "How do you live with yourself?"

I grinned, "Old money, honey."

Namie didn't understand at first, but remembered my family's social status in India...upper middle class.

"Oh..I almost forgot," she said and sipped her peppermint tea.

"So, how's the...assistant position going?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Hate the job, love the money," she gave a simple response in a whisper.

Clamping my hands over my mouth, I laughed into them and my upper body fell on the couch, shaking.

"What's so funny, Sonali-chan?"

Removing my hands from my lips, I let out small chuckles and sat back up as a doorbell rung.

Namie sighed, shaking her head at me and went to go get the door, '...I haven't laughed in a long time, so I just felt the need to at her response.'

"It's nothing," I said and wiped away a tear from my right eye.

"Um...who may you be?"

"A friend of Izaya-san's. Who are you?...*Gasp* If you're even thinking about it, it won't happen! Mister Izaya and my sister are a thing..kinda."

Realizing who's voice that is, I got up and walked to Namie, but stayed a good distance away to see if my assumption was correct.

And it was.

"Rupali?"

She looked pass Namie, then smiled and ran pass her, "Sonali!" she said and hugged me, but quickly pulled away, "That woman is trying to steal your man!"

An irk mark formed in my left cheek as Izaya chuckled, "I told you, Rupali. It's not like that."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Crossing my arms, I frowned at Rupali, "What are you doing here?"

"Izaya-san invited me," she said with a kind smile.

I glared at the said male, who sat alone across from me as Rupali sat on my left and Namie sat on the middle couch, typing on her laptop.

"Izaya...explain."

"Well, on my way of finding you, I ran into dear Rupali and invited her to supper. By the way, is supper finished, Namie?"

She gave a slight nod, "Yep."

Rupali's smile saddened, "Sis, I don't want to return to India just yet. I want to know how things been since you graduated from Raira."

Sighing, I closed my eyes, "Fine. You will stay in Ikebukuro with me for a week. No more than that. What do you want to know?"

"Well...how's Masaomi? It's been seven years since I last saw him," she asked and said with worry.

I opened my eyes and tightened my grip on my crossed arms, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Have you spoken to him lately or at all these past several years?!" she asked, panicking.

"I have, but..for the past couple of months, I was trapped underground beneath concrete due to an experiment going wro-"

Namie slammed her laptop's lid shut and looked at me with narrowed eyes, inspecting...to probably see if I had any injuries.

"You seem fine. What type of experiment was this exactly?" she questioned seriously.

"The same one we were studying that day and..the 'accident' happened."

"I see.." she said inquisitively.

Rupali put her right hand over her heart and sighed, "I'm just glad you're alright. Hm, how's the non-financial helper going? What do you do exactly?"

I picked up my cup of Darjeeling tea and took small sips of the warm liquid, "...It's good and what I do is exactly what it sounds like. I help people without being paid."

Rupali smiled, "How nice of you, sis. Has anything interesting happened for you lately?"

I quickly glanced at Izaya with a glare and glanced up at my hat before returning my gaze back to Rupali and setting my teacup back on the table.

"No, not really."

"You haven't been out with friends?"

"Nope."

"Do you have a boyfriend?

I shadowed my face and picked up my white teacup, sipping more tea and shadowing my face.

 _*Silence*_

"Sonali?" Rupali called out to me.

I unshaded my face and looked at her with question, "Hm?"

"I asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"...No," I replied, staring down at my tea.

"Are you lonel-"

"Not..not today, Rupali. We've been over this. I don't need a man in my life and I never will have one. A boyfriend is simply an asset, not an priority."

"Sonali-chan, you hurt my feelings," Izaya dramatically said, placing his right hand over his heart.

I glared at Izaya for a while, "...You have no feelings, 'one who looks over the crowd'."

"One who looks of the crowd?" Rupali questioned as Namie got up and went to the kitchen.

"That's what my name means, Izaya Orihara, the 'one who looks over the crowd'."

Rupali lightly laughed while staring at him, "Ahaha! How ironic. When we bumped into each other, I recall you saying you love humans."

I sighed, "Don't get him started on the loving humans thing. You'll only get mixed up in his hysterical psychology and scapegoats."

Izaya smirked at me, "Why not, Sonali-chan? I mean when I say I love humans and that includes you. In return, you and they should love me back."

 _*Silence*_

Rupali made a closed eyed smile and sweat dropped, "Okay, then. I don't know like that, but..I'll-"

I gave Rupali a death glare, "You'll ** _what_**?"

 _"Nathing_ _, sees!"_ sh _e_ replied quickly.

("Nothing, sis!")

 _"Mujhe aisa laga,"_ I said and 'hmph'ed.

("I thought so,")

Namie came back and set our plates of...sweet and sour chicken with basmati rice and broccoli.

I chuckled, "There really wasn't a need to change up the rice just because my sister and I are of different race."

She lifted her right eyebrow, "I'm not the who decided to make this."

I glanced to Izaya and was about to say an insult, but I noticed how Rupali was enjoying it and saying 'itadakimasu' before eating.

Glancing back to Izaya, he simply smiled at me as I tried to smile, too, but it came out crooked.

"How...considerate of you," I spoke with hidden venom.

He inwardly giggled, still smiling at me, _"Dhanyavaad, Sonali-chan."_

("Thank you, Sonali-chan.")

I narrowed my eyes, 'He's learning. Not a good thing...'

(Alright! This is done and ready to update! Let me tell you a short, but interesting story...Once upon a time, there was a cultured girl and she was very smart..yet school was kicking her--oops, let's save that for later!)


	15. 'Personal' Love

After Rupali left, I realized I stayed later than what I was supposed to because Namie left two hours ago...

Yet I still had business to take care of with him.

Glaring at the happy looking informant, who sat in his black office swivel chair and doing who knows what misfortune on his laptop, I mentally scoffed.

'How can he just be so happy when people's lives are being torn apart? Friends and/or family being murdered? Feeling regret...Suffering? Izaya Orihara is really twisted.'

"Hmhmhm~...hm? You've been staring at me for quite some time now, Sonali-chan. Is there something you need...or maybe want~?"

I scoffed aloud and looked away, "As if. It's beyond my knowledge of why you take pleasure in messing up people's lives."

"Because they're my humans. They're interesting and can bring out a lot of emotions..so can you." I knew his eyes lingered on me.

"I only express three emotions: anger, humor and happiness--only around Masaomi, Celty, Rupali and Shizuo," I said, turning my head back to him.

"Really? You're not happy when I'm around?" he asked, acting hurt.

I narrowed my eyes, "No..you're one too many words to describe for the word 'bad'. Tell me, Izaya, why do you like to bother me so much? No one's special in this world and I know that's in your reasoning, but...what makes me special to taunt, to tease? Why am I an acception?"

"You wish to know?" he asked, slowly making his way to me to which I stood up, not backing down and standing my ground.

"Yes. I want to know, so I can do the opposite to make you leave me alone," I said, crossing my arms.

"It's something you can't undo, Sonali-chan. It's something you will forever do," he said, staring at me with a emotionless face.

"And that is?"

"...Being selfless and loving to others you hold dear."

My eyes widened from shock, but I didn't let that swoon me, 'He'll only use and abuse me, like all men...Wait, does that go for..Shizuo, too? No, he wouldn't do such a thing!'

Feeling arms slide to the middle of my back, I came out of my thoughts and saw it was Izaya, staring down at me with some unreadable expression.

"Get your hands off me."

His eyes flickered with something, "Why..why won't you let me love you?"

I pushed Izaya away from me and turned around, "Ugh, is this what that's about?! I'm a human, you love me, so I should love you back?! You're kidding m-"

Feeling his arms slide around my waist and pull me to his chest, I mentally panicked and he leaned down to my left ear, warm breath slowly and teasingly fanning it.

"Personally."

That one word changed my insight on Izaya...but only for a minute or two.

'What..what's that supposed to mean? How do I take that? What if he's trying to play tricks on me?! That's exactly it!'

I turned my head to the left, but was stopped when Izaya brushed his lips against my ear and caressed my sides.

"I mean it. I love you. These words I speak are true. I love you, Te amo, Je t'aime, Ya lybyu tebya, Watashi o anata aishite mas, Main tumase pyar karata hoon."

(He's saying I love you in this order: English, Spanish, French, Russian, Japanese, Hindi.)

Instead of comforting me and calming down, his words actually frightened me.

I've never submitted myself to a man and I didn't want to either, but Izaya... He's a different case. I couldn't tell if he's deceiving me or being for real.

There was only one way to find out. Everything and one on this planet has a weakness.. .even if you are a human with unnatural strength or a Dullahan from Ireland or a girl who unintentionally inherited a strange power.

"You love me individually...I want you to prove it to me," I said and got out of his hold, "Do something I know you wouldn't do."

"What may that be?"

I glared at him, "...If you really love me, leave people's lives alone for five weeks, including Shizuo."

"Even the leader of the Dollars, Yellow Scarves and Saika?" He questioned.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes--..." My eyes widened as I came to a late realization.

'Saika is Anri, that, I know. Though Anri doesn't know because Saika took control of her body against her will. Then, last month when I was still unconscious, there was another Saika. If Anri is the true Saika, then...'

 _...you should ask him about what's going on...and I'm not talking about school._

'...The Yellow Scarves was created by a junior high student...Anri wouldn't do such a thing. Mikado wasn't in Ikebukuro the year before...For all I know, it could've been a different student, but...'

 _Are you sure about that? He and his gang took out the Yellow Scarves easily._

When Masaomi said that, there was a fuzz of emotion wavering in his eyes and his tone sounded angry.

 _A girl he didn't even love got herself into some trouble and he was too afraid to go save her, but a couple of fellow Dollars helped her._

My eyes widened and I ran pass Izaya, to the door. I blamed myself for not noticing the little things or realizing the way Masaomi had acted sometimes.

'Girl got herself in trouble, afraid to go save her; venom and anger when speaking about another gang...That's it. Masaomi is the leader of the Yellow Scarves.'

Why...why was I so blind to the truth?

(To be continued...)


	16. One Can Change Destiny

_~3 weeks later~ -Different P.O.V-_

"*Sigh*...This is hard.."

"Though I can less likely care, I'm curious to know. What's hard?" Namie replied, typing away on her laptop.

"Seeing my humans reactions. I made a promise to someone to not 'observe' my human's actions," I responded, spinning in my swivel chair.

She sipped her coffee, "Quite a surprise...And to whom did you make this promise to, if I may ask?"

I stopped spinning, "...Sonali-chan."

She began chuckling, "Oh, really? How hysterical that sounds. Is she a _special_ human? Because if she is, I won't take too kindly to that."

"Even if I gave you bigger pay?" he questioned with a smirk.

She stopped typing and glared at me, "You can't bribe me. When it comes to the two people I will do anything for, I will do everything in my power to make that person's life a living Hell."

"Ouu~, so scary. *Sigh* Even if I wanted to play a part in the game, Sonali-chan would be the unpredictable black queen on the chess board."

"I hate to admit it to you, but you do have a point. Sonali is unpredictable when you least expect her to be," she said, sipping her coffee again.

My eyes narrowed, "It's been three weeks...and no one's talked to Li-chan nor Sonali-chan. It makes me wander what she's up to..."

 _-Different P.O.V-_

Another day of boring school ended.

Honestly, I don't know why someone like me even bothered to attend Raira.

Oh, that's right...it was to turn over a new leaf...for Saki and Sonali. If I ever met Sonali again and if Saki came back to her senses, this is how I wanted them to see me.

To be completely honest with myself, life is kinda more exciting when I'm with the gang...but not as exciting as hanging out with my Mikado and Anri.

'Sonali...where are you? It's been..I don't know how many months. I've lost count after two...Ugh, I hate that I suck at math.'

"Masaomi?"

"Hello, Masaomi? You in there?"

Looking up and widening my eyes, I didn't realize my friends were calling out to me.

"Of course, of course! Why wouldn't I be listening?!" I said and asked dramatically.

"Because you would've noticed me."

 _-Different P.O.V-_

"Because you would've noticed me," I said with crossed arms and a frown on my lips.

(She's wearing a white, light blue and black plaid long sleeved shirt, denim skinny jeans and black flats.)

Masaomi looked to me and recoiled a bit from surprise, "S...Sona..li? S-Sonali, y-you're back?"

A irk mark formed in my right cheek, "Obviously, dimwit. You three, come with me. We need to discuss something of great importance," I said and walked out the entrance/exit gates of the school.

I was tired of all the secrets kept between these three. The more the secrets, the more each friend becomes insecure, untrustworthy and afraid of being found out.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-_

'She's...different somehow. Something has changed about her..and I don't like it. I had that same expression when I found out Masaomi is...'

We kept following her despite her leading us to a small underground tunnel as the sun proceeded to set.

Suddenly, she stopped and I flinched as I did so, too. Mikado stood next to me with confusion and Masaomi's eyes were concentrated on only Sonali-san.

She inhaled, then exhaled, "...You know..there was once a girl who lost her parents on her twelfth birthday. She couldn't find resiliency...until she met a boy..that same night."

"Um, Sonali-sa--I mean, Sonali..where are you going with this?" Mikado questioned, but she didn't reply.

"...He gave her a way to be resilient of her parents' murder. He gave her information about who sent thugs to the country they lived in. He told her it was the leader of the Blue Squares."

"Sonali..." Masaomi spoke in a wavering tone.

"Now, along the way, she thought, 'Hm, what if that boy deceived me? What if my parents murder...is actually the leader of the Yellow Scarves?'"

As Sonali-san said that, she slowly turned directly to Masaomi to which he winced a bit.

"What are you implying, Sonali..."

"'Oh, no. That couldn't possibly be' she thought. You wanna know why? Because the Yellow Scarves was created the same year the Dollars were, but in different places...and by two different junior high students. She was before their time."

"S-Sonali-san?" I spoke up, hoping she'd stop whatever she's trying to prove.

Sonali-san turned back around, "She did wonder who the boy was. What was his purpose in that country? And at such a young age? Was it merely to see her suffer and dance right into his hands, into the city he wanted her to come to? Hell, she still doesn't know today."

"Sonali-san, you're..scaring us," I said, still hoping.

"It just so happens that the two gang leaders got a new friend, a secretive friend, which makes it all the more interesting for the boy. She goes by the name Saika."

Sonali-san stopped talking for a painful and roughly five minutes before turning to all of us.

"Mikado Ryūgamine is the leader of the Dollars, Masaomi Kida is the leader of the Yellow Scarves and Anri Sonohara is Saika, 'mother' of her victims..or should I say 'children'?"

 _*Silence*_

She turned around towards us again, frowning, "...I'm highly disappointed in the three of you, especially you, Masaomi. Keeping secrets from each other, sheesh..."

"Sonali-"

"After being trapped underground and unconscious in a different city for a couple months due to a failed experiment, this is what I come back to?"

"Wait a minute, Sonali. Who told you this? Because if it's who I think it is, he may have told you that to manipulate you," Masaomi reasoned with her.

"I found out for myself. Izaya..just threw little hints as well as you and Anri-san. I would've never thought you, Mikado, would be the leader of the Dollars. I'm glad I don't judge others by how they look and what they do."

"Why did you keep this a secret from me, Masaomi? With the tension between our groups, it could've easily been solved by saying we made up and we're friends," Mikado spoke, though seeming still overwhelmed with the past..twelve minutes.

Masaomi looked away, "..Tch...I didn't know you were the leader of the Dollars. How could I have possibly known that?"

"By talking to each other," Sonali-san intervened, leaning on the left rail in the small tunnel.

"She's right. I've kept the secret of being Saika, but the Saika you heard of going around cutting people was not me. It was someone else. I just wanted things to go back to normal," I confessed as well.

- _Different P.O.V-_

"And it can. Create an alliance. It won't be easy, but...try," I told the three as a smile etched on to my lips.

Mikado nodded, "Mm. By the way, Sonali-san..you said you were "trapped underground and unconscious"...What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," I replied.

"...What's with that red spot on your neck?" Masaomi questioned suspiciously.

I covered the right side of my neck with my right hand, lightly and quickly blushing, 'Shizuo!'

"Like I said, "Don't worry about it."! I'm going home. I cleared the problem, now you three just have to figure out what to do."

Leaning off the rail, I walked the opposite way of where they stood, deciding to take the long route home.

"What about the Blue Squares?" Masaomi questioned and reminded me.

I stopped in my footsteps, "...I'm still going to look for their leader and beat the crap out of him...without Izaya or Shizuo's help. By the way, Rupali said hello and hopes you're doing well. She's coming back around Christmas. Visit her at my apartment. She misses you."

With that being said, I turned the corner and walked home.

(As you can tell, Sonali did exactly what the chapter says. She is the one who changed destiny, the destiny of the three friends, of Masaomi and Saki's sudden disappearance, of the fight that was to take place and of Durarara!! What will happen next? I just finished watching K...what now?)


	17. Trouble Is Bubbling

_~2 Weeks Later~_ _-Different P.O.V-_

'I'm quite surprised...I haven't heard anything from the Info Broker of Shinjuku. Hm...'

I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs, humming a jazzy melody.

"Hmmm hmmm..hmmm hmmm. Hmm hmm hm hm hmm h-...I wonder if it could've been that woman. She's the one who stopped him from observing his humans."

I jumped off from the bench, skipping and holding my hands out, like an airplane.

"How dare she control my beloved? She's an obstacle to his plans. *Sigh* No matter...I'll just advance with one of his main plans. Then..he'll notice me and love me instead of her...individually!"

Giggling and twirling in circles, I looked up at the sky with a big smile.

"And one of those main plans I caught on to...is to kill Shizuo Heiwajima! Don't worry, my love! I'll get the job done myself!"

 _-Different P.O.V-_

"*Gasp*"

I looked out the window of the cafe I was sitting in, '...I feel like something is going to happen soon.'

Looking back down at my phone in my right hand, I pressed login to get into the group chat to the Dollars website, and chat room.

[Li has entered the chat room.]

Li: Hello...Anyone here?

[Saika has entered the chat room.]

Saika: H-hi, Li-san. How are you?

Li: I'm fine. And you?

Saika: The same goes for me.

[Kanra has entered the chat room.]

I frowned.

Kanra: Hello, hello, hello~!

Saika: H-hey, Kanra.

Li: -_-

Kanra: Why so glum, Li-chan~?

Li:..You know exactly wh-...Never mind. What's new?

Kanra: As you should already know, nothing much has been happening around Ikebukuro...sadly. :c

Li:..I wonder why~. -

Saika: Umm..w-why do I feel like something else is being implied?

[Mai has entered the chat room.]

[Kyo has entered the chat room.]

Mai: Hiiii!

Kyo: Mm.

I lifted my right eyebrow, 'Are these two new here? Or...did they join during the time I was in Akihabara?'

Saika: H-hello there.

Li:..Hello...Are you two new here?

Mai: Mhm! We didn't too long ago join the chat and came to Ikebukuro.

Saika: O-oh, w-well, it's nice to meet you both, Mai, Kyo.

I was about to reply, too, but a knock on the window made me look up and out the window again.

My eyes widened, 'Tom-san and Shizuo?' Making a closed eyed smile, I beckoned for them to come join me to which they did.

"Long time, no see, Sonali-san. I heard you went missing for a couple months. Glad to see you're alright," Tom-san greeted me.

"You as well, Tom-san. I looked to the bleach blond, "..Shizuo, has there been problems with you know who?"

"No, not lately. *Growl* I don't like it. It's not like hi-"

He stopped mid-sentence as I looked out the window, "So...he really is serious...*Blush* Damn it..."

"Is there are a problem, Sonali-san?" Tom-san questioned.

I waved my left hand dismissively and lightly laughed, "No, no. There's no problem."

Looking down at my conversation in the chat room, I told everyone I had to go and logged out of the chat room.

I sighed, "Ikebukuro has settled down more at night that I can go on walks more than I usually do."

"You're telling me you--a lovely lady with a nice figure, who looks vulnerable--walks around _this_ _city_ at night? You gotta be joking," Tom-san replied.

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not as vulnerable as I _look_. I prefer for people to not underestimate me."

"Ah, touche. 'Never underestimate your opponent', huh?" Tom-san agreed and quoted, looking out the window.

I nodded, "Mhm..but that means nothing when it comes to you, does it, Shizuo?"

He grunted and looked off to the side, "Yeah, whatever.."

I giggled before my phone began to ring and I gave an apologetic look to two men in front of me.

Hesitantly, I answered it and put it up to my left ear, unsure of what to say to the unknown individual on the other line since I didn't look at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

["Sonali-chan~. You answered..."]

I grunted, "Why are you calling me? Are you stalking me or something?"

["Of course not, of course not. If I was, would I know you're having lunch with Tom Tanaka and Shizu-chan?"]

"I don't kn-...*Frown* You stalker."

["I'm really not, I have someone watching you in my place~. I just became concerned is all."]

I narrowed my eyes and looked back out the window, "...Hey..."

["Hmm?"]

I blushed a bit, "..K-keep...keep up the good work," I said and ended the call.

'I can't believe I told him that. My self-conscious was just thinking about how he's not been bothering anybody the past two weeks and I blurted out; yeah, that was all to it.'

Seeing someone wave at me from across the street, I noticed it was a young woman, becking me forward.

For a second, I narrowed my eyes before before returning them to normal and looking at the two with a smile whilst standing up.

"Sorry, gentlemen, but I must be going. I have to meet up with a _friend._ "

"Is it the flea?" Shizuo questioned, beginning to stand up as well.

I made a closed eyed smile, "You know me better, Shizuo. Why would I call that leech a _friend_?"

With that being...somewhat said, I passed him by and left out the cafe, heading across the street to where the woman was.

When I began to cross the street since there were no vehicles coming, she ran into a nearby alley. 'What game is this lady playing at?'

Walking into the alleyway, I tread carefully since I didn't see her anywhere and I listened for a sound.

"Who are you," I spoke.

"Just a yandere for my baby."

Her voice echoed throughout the alleyway, making it hard to pinpoint her location.

'Yandere?...I remember Erika rambling on about that. Doesn't that mean someone who is obsessed and lovesick with another, someone who is willing to kill others to keep that person to themselves?'

"...Oh, yeah? For who?"

"You know who~. *Sigh* You made a mistake by following me."

Before I could ask why, I felt someone hit me in the back of the with something hard.

The last thing I saw was the now blurry woman knocking out someone with a metal bat, who also came in the alley; also, she...

Looked just like me.

(To be continued...)


	18. Part Of Me

Listening and feeling...

That's all I could do right now.

I kept hearing grunts and growls to my right. It sounded as if someone was being punched.

Moving my hands unconsciously, I felt that they were cuffed above my head to a wall I am leaning against, and I heard chains rattling.

'Restraints? Who did this? What happened to me? Who is beside me?' Attempting to remember, I immediately did.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that my ankles had shackles around them, too.

"Had enough yet?"

"Pft, those puny punches? Gonna have to try harder than that!"

'Shizuo?' I thought, slightly looking to the right to seem him being punched relentlessly...by me?

For some odd reason, my strength was nowhere to be found and the energy in me was drained.

It quickly came together and I used all my strength to look at her, "R...Rupali, st-stop this. Stop..hurting Shizuo."

She chuckled, "Wrong. I'm not your sister. I'm you, Sonali."

My eyes widened, "Wh..what?"

"Oops, I forgot to mention: You created me, Sonali. Remember in Akihabara with the _accident_?"

'So..I created her from using some of Celty's and my DNA in that explosion. She must've took on my form since I'm the she saw first...and probably left me to die underground, so she could replace me.'

I looked away from her, "Why...why are you doing this?"

"Didn't I tell you already? For my baby. You see, Sonali, I am everything you feel deep within your heart. For example, I don't want to do this to Shizu-chan, but my..or your rising love for my sweety is growing. And soon, your hate for Shizu-chan will grow, meaning it'll grow inside me, too."

I looked down, "You're wrong."

She smirked, "Oh, really? What's this wavering I feel when you think about my honeybun, Izaya?"

I didn't want to believe what she was saying. I didn't want to believe what I was feeling.

How could I hate Shizuo? Oh..right, whatever she feels independent, I feel, and vice versa. Her love and my so-called growing love for Izaya overrides Celty's dislike for him.

'This is so complicated, though I understand what's happening. What do I do? By her taking all of my power from EL-Infinity, she could easily kill me and Shizuo, as well as pretend to be me.'

She stretched. That's when I noticed she was wearing the exact thing I a wearing: a silky gray v-neck long sleeved shirt that's flowy at the wrists, denim leather pants, and black combat boots.

"Well, I must go tend to my beloved. I'll kill you another day, Shizu-chan," she said and kicked him in the face lightly. She turned to me, "As for you.."

She walked to me and with tremendous strength, pulled me from my chains by my neck and dragged me somewhere in the dim red room.

I could barely comprehend what was going on as Shizuo's protests and yells became shallow, and me being thrown into some type of glass container.

'Shizuo must be restrained greatly for him not to break free. Also...I get it now. I'm assuming she, me, took the form of one of Izaya's acquaintances and he told her to watch me for him. She took into her own hands to kidnap me and Shizuo, who got weary for my sudden leaving and followed me. She's pretty clever, I'll give her that. Wait...am I complimenting myself or...?--!!!'

Feeling liquid beneath me and a motor running, I soon realized that the glass...or fiberglass container.

Looking up to...wel, myself, she was smiling deviously and waving at me before leaving.

"So...this is how I die? Being drowned in a fiberglass container? By my own doppelganger? How pitiful..."

I made a small smile, 'Masaomi will be upset. Mikado, Anri..please take care of him. Celty might be lost without me and Shizuo to talk with, so she can have someone who can understand her. And Izaya...in the end, he might find it amusing I got myself killed, but...'

"Who am I kidding? He won't feel any type of sorrow..not towards someone he thought was a pawn."

Realizing the water was up to my neck now and a shadow had covered me, I looked up to see...

"Shizuo?"

Somehow, I heard him, "I can't believe you're gonna give up that easily! I thought I knew you better!" he yelled, punching the glass.

Glancing over to see where he _was_ restrained, it was a chair with some type of electrical circuit surrounding it and iron cuffs.

'I see, he must've had the will power to break out of those. But how?'

Seeing the glass slowly start to crack, the water was already up to my lips. I knew Shizuo wouldn't have broke it in time.

"Don't...worry about me, Shizuo. I'm..too weak to-"

He kept punching the glass, bloodying his fingers and"Who the hell am I even talking to anymore? You're not the Sonali I know! The one who would find a way to get out of here!"

By now, the water was up to my nose and I took a deep breath before closing my eyes.

'...I can't be selfish...I have to think about how others would feel. No...I'm not giving up. Sonali Tommii will not be taken down so easily.'

I stood up, emitting a golden light from me as I screamed and dim light flickered.

 _-Different P.O.V-_

As per usual before I go to sleep, I, the leader of the Dollars, was online on the page I created, making sure everything was alright.

Apparently, the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves made a peace treaty...and the leader secretly joined one of the Dollars chat rooms.

But of course, only I knew that and that his name was Bakura.

Smiling at that, the light above me in my tiny apartment started to suddenly flicker before going out as well as my computer.

"What the...? A power outage? I hope it turns back on soon..."

 _-Different P.O.V-_

After putting on my black pajamas, I was about to turn off the light and go to sleep.

Before I could, the light went out by itself and I immediately became cautious.

Slowly making my way to my door, I opened the first one and summoned Saika in my right hand.

Going towards the entrance door, I slowly turned the handle down and peaked outside to see nothing...

But darkness.

Quickly closing my door back, I put my back against it. 'Th-there's a blackout? That's not good..especially in this city. People could be going rabid out there. I hope my friends are okay.'

 _-Different P.O.V-_

While in the middle of trying to find Sonali, the street lights suddenly flickered out and the only source of light left was the moon.

I clicked my tongue against my teeth, 'I better hurry. This isn't good. Ikebukuro isn't a good place at night. With a blackout like this, people will go wild.'

I saw Sonali earlier today at a cafe, but I thought it was Rupali speaking with Shizuo and some other guy.

When I called Rupali, she told me she was back in India and that it's possible I actually saw Sonali.

"Don't worry, Sonali, I'll find you."

 _-Different P.O.V-_

Night had settled in.

I was typing on my computer normally until it suddenly glitched and went out.

Looking above at the light that flickered a few times before going out, I looked across from my childhood friend that sat in front of me, who...

was oddly glancing at Izaya with admirably and with...pink cheeks?

"What happened?" Sonali asked me.

"I don't know. Power outage?"

"No, this is no ordinary power outage. It seems not only Shinjuku that has a blackout, but Ikebukuro, too," Izaya explained, turning in his swivel chair towards the window to the pitch black outside.

"Was this your doing?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"No..not me, Namie," he responded.

Noticing Sonali staring down at her lap and shadowing her face, I could she gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath.

My eyes narrowed, '...The enemy of my enemy..is my friend.'

 _-Different P.O.V-_

"Uh-oh, looks like there's a power outage, and not just in here, but Ikebukuro, too.." Shinra said, walking through the door.

I typed on my PDA, ["You think it's just a coincidence?"]

He smiled, "This is Ikebukuro, Celty. It could be anything than just a coincidence."

["You think this has something to do with Izaya?"]

He put down his suitcase, "Perhaps. Almost everything bad that happens in this city is centered around him."

Beginning to reply, I stopped and my fingers began to shake, quickly realizing what this was.

Dropping my PDA, I ran pass Shinra and out the door to the mini garage, where I kept Shooter.

"Celty, wait! *Sigh* I swear, she's always on the move.."

'When I first met Sonali, I remember she told me when she freaks out, a surge of EL-Infinity shoots out from her body and causes all electric devices within a 15 minute mile to power down.'

 _-Different P.O.V-_

After breaking free from the glass, I took in quick breaths since I had a small panic attack.

'That was enough energy to make the power go out, I know it was.' Looking to the ground, I saw Shizuo laying there, seeming lifeless in the water.

I ducked to his level and shook his somewhat bloody back due to some shards of glass. "Shizuo?! Shizuo! Wake up! C'mon!"

Hearing a long groan, the once unconscious blond slowly got up off the ground.

"A-are you okay, Shizuo? This is all my fault. You're injured because of me." I kept faulting myself.

Looking up at him through my wet bangs, I looked away due to how he was staring at me...it seemed disappointed, yet relieved.

"Stop blaming yourself. Instead of doing that, how about go fix the problem before it becomes a threat to your life?"

Looking up back at him, he stood up and pulled me up with him...and into his arms.

Pink coated my cheeks, but hid it. "Sh-Shizuo, I-I can walk just fine. Put me down."

Noticing a small smirk on his lips, he chuckled. "Says the girl who was weak a few minutes ago."

I remained silent, knowing he had a point there.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

With Shizuo's tremendous strength, I found out he could run just as fast as me. 'Impressive..he might just be a match against me.'

Despite the darkness, Shizuo could still see with the help of the once and a blue moon's moonlight.

"Here. Put me down here," I told him.

He looked down at me, "You sure?"

I looked up to him with a smirk, "Who do you take me for, Shizuo? I think I didn't make it clear the first time..."

Jumping out of his arms, I headed the direction I knew _me_ went to, but I stopped after taking the first eight steps.

I turned my head slightly to the left, "I don't need a man. Go home and rest up. I got it from here."

Leaving that said, I ran forward in the direction I needed to go in. 'Her 'beloved' is Izaya, hm? I guess that means...'

"*Smirk* She's only a pawn playing into the Joker's hand."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Now arriving at the tall, black apartment building, I ran up to the very top of the emergency exit stairs.

My speed became faster as I saw the exit in my sight. Kicking the door in, I ran to the Info Broker's door and kicked it in, making it fly halfway across the room and creating dust.

I stepped in, trying to clear the dust. "Izaya?! Namie?! Where are you?!"

 _*Silence*_

I narrowed my eyes, "Damn it..."

"My goodness, Sonali-chan. I've never seen you look so beat up before. I hope this imposter didn't give you too much trouble."

As the dust cleared up, I saw Izaya sitting on the edge of his desk casually and I walked in more.

He smirked, "You do know you're going to have to pay for my door, ri-"

I approached him, "Nevermind that. Are you alright? Where is she?"

Shock became evident on his face, "To see you concerned about my well-being is new of you, Sonali-chan; on the other hand, about _her..._ "

Izaya moved aside to show my doppelganger sitting in swivel chair, tied to it by the wrists with rope and cloth covering her lips as she now glared at me.

Actually surprised, I looked to Izaya for an explanation as of to how he knew.

"The real Sonali-chan wouldn't attempt to flirt or kiss me," he said with an almost genuine smile.

"W-wait, how did you-"

"Namie helped me. We sensed something was off about this imposter, so Namie restrained her and I got some answers out of her. Namie left outside to contact you. And..why are you drenched?"

"That doesn't matter right now," I said and passed him by, staring at the other me.

She kept her glare on me as I returned her gaze with a blank stare before humming quietly to myself.

Touching her forehead with mine, she started screaming--though muffled--and tears streamed down her face.

"I apologize, but you're gonna have to go back to where you came from."

My eyes turned a lighter shade if golden and I closed them for a few seconds to control and manifest the EL-Infinity I had regained from my other half.

Opening my eyes, I saw that she was no longer there in the swivel chair because I consumed her.

Leaning up, I turned towards Izaya, smiling a bit. "You want to see something mesmerizing?"

He shrugged, "I really don't have a choice in the matter. I'm curious to know what you really are now..."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Opening the door to the rooftop of the tall apartment building, I walked to the edge of it.

Raising my right arm slightly, I swung it out to the right as a golden wave went with it. That side of Shinjuku regained power and electricity.

Doing the same thing with the left arm, power and electricity restored itself on that side of Shinjuku along with the golden wave.

Now twirling on my feet as if I were dancing, lights, electricity, and power generators kept turning back on from Shinjuku, to Shibuya, to Harajuku, and to Ikebukuro.

Stopping my twirling, I focused my power to my right foot and stomped on the building, instantly sending a golden wave to turn the generator back on.

Breathing heavily, I tried to take in as many breaths as I could, but I still felt like no oxygen was getting into my lungs, so...

I collapsed.

(Hmm, don't have much to say about this chapter because it speaks for itself nor do I have anything to say in general, but...Merry Christmas and have a Happy New 2018 Year's!)


	19. Upheld Bargain

Stirring slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around by turning my head to see where I was...

And I knew exactly it wasn't my room.

Leaning up from the firm mattress, I looked around until my eyes met with reddish brown ones.

I sighed, then looking down, "What happened? How long have I been asleep?"

"You collapsed after turning on all the power around Shinjuku and you've been asleep for two days. It's 6:45 PM as of now."

"Oh...That's good, I guess. *Smile* Celty, Masaomi, and Shizuo must be worried about me. Is it okay if I go now? I must be on my way," I said and got up.

"Oh, no you don't. Sonali-chan, it's been five full weeks."

I tilted my head in confusion at the mention of whatever he was talking about.

 _*Silence*_

My cheeks turned a vibrant red and I looked away, "Y-yeah? S-so what?"

He grasped my chin with his left hand and gently turned it back to him. "You're blushing, Sonali-chan~."

"Sh-shut up. Just leave me alone or let me leave."

"No, I can't do that. You're still wounded from the beating you took from your other half and you drained yourself two days ago by pushing yourself more than needed."

I glared at him, "So, what are you trying to say?"

He slowly grinned, "..I upheld my part of our bargain...and let Izaya make you feel better~."

Blushing at his comment, I tried moving away from him on the black bed, which...I assumed was his, but he wrapped his left arm around my back and his right hand tangled in my hair.

Pulling me closer, his lips brushed against mine and I internally panicked, but not enough to cause a blackout.

His lips connected with mine...in an actual sweet and passionate kiss.

Settling into it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, returning the kiss.

'*Sigh* What the hell do I have to lose? *Smirk* I made the guy suffer and wait long enough...Not that I'm going to let him think he's won yet.'

I pulled away from him, "...Damn, you're better than I thought..." I whispered and he chuckled.

Unexpectedly, his hands wrapped around me and pulled me up.

"*Kiss* You're-*kiss*-so-*kiss*-adorable, *kiss* So-*kiss*-na-*kiss*-li-*kiss*-chan."

Nervously, I glanced away as he kept placing kisses on my forehead, cheeks, and lips.

"Izaya.."

"Hmm~?"

"...Does..anyone..know I'm here?"

"By 'anyone', do you mean Shizu-chan?"

I slightly nodded.

"..Nope~. Only I know of your whereabouts and you belong right here, with me~," he said, then kissed my neck.

"How embarrassing, letting the guy I dislike most get intimate with me-willingly and voluntarily."

"It's worth it, Sonali-chan. I may look harmless, when you know I'm known as 'one of the guys not to piss off', and I may have a frail looking body."

"Pfft, glad you noticed."

"You wish to know the unknown reason of why I wear this coat?"

I move my arms away from his neck, "Please, do tell. It's almost the end of spring and I'm still wondering why you're wearing it."

"I don't wear this coat just because it's my sense of fashion. I-...you know, I can show you better than I can tell you," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he stood up from the chair.

He began to take off his coat, and set it on the back of the chair; then, he turned around and took off his black, long-sleeved shirt.

Scrutinizing each and every minature muscle on his back, my eyes widened when he turned around with an eight pack and a forming tenth.

"Running from Shizu-chan has seemingly made me build muscles..and I hear that females love it. I don't understand why, you're such estranged human creatures," he said in thinking manner.

I lightly blushed, "It is a somewhat similar reason why men love women's shapes, breasts, thighs, bottom, and legs."

"And what's so interesting about that?" he questioned, seeming unfamiliar with this.

"...I can see right through you, Izaya. Stop trying to make me embarrass myself by getting hot and bothered just for your entertainment. Now, I'll give you thirty minutes to...to do...*sigh* It's only fair--in this situation--that you can do anything to me or make me do anything."

 _*Silence*_

"...Come here," his voice spoke monotonously.

Standing up, I kept my head down as I approached him, not wanting to reveal my red face.

"Look at me."

Reducing my red face to slightly pink ears, I looked up into his reddish brown eyes. There was no mischief in his eyes nor a smirk on his lips, which made him unpredictable as of now.

"Before me, stands a beautiful Japanese-Indian woman...an intelligent woman, a mysterious woman, a headstrong woman, a independent woman, and a tempting seductive woman..Sonali Tommii, you made me feel a human emotion: Love. Do you know what of great importance this is?"

I stood there, dumbfounded, "...Yeees?"

Sensing my confusion, he sighed, "It means that _might_ just be a human as well."

'You don't say, Sherlock? Well, he is human, but his psychology and emotions didn't express it.'

He pulled me closer by my waist, "Let me love you."

Before I could respond, he softly pressed his lips against mine and I rested my hands on his bare chest.

The orange rays of the sunset engulfed our forms as we kept kissing multiple times.

The distant sound of cars passing the apartment building somehow mixed with the settling atmosphere.

I hadn't realize that a small giggle escaped my lips nor the gentle smile.

It's as if the sunset had gave a gift.

Soon, I found myself on the bed, straddled by Izaya as his hands caged me in. Looking him up and down, and vice versa, I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He took that as a sign to begin the 'session', then grinded against me and roughly sucking the sweet spots on my neck, resulting in me moaning uncontrollably.

Never once in my life had I felt the romantic touch of a man--other than Shizuo..and maybe Masaomi?, but anyway, it felt foreign to me; however, good, too.

"Aha, I knew it~. Beneath that stubborn and cold face..is a masochistic naughty woman, who is yearning the touch of a man," he spoke again, chuckling afterwards.

"Sh-shut up! Just please me!"

"As you wish, my Indian goddess."

(Don't you just love it when a man calls you _his_ queen/lady/goddess?)

He began to take off my shirt, then flung it somewhere in the room before kissing the mound of my right breast while skillfully unhooking my light tan colored brazier.

Moaning louder as his left hand rubbed my right hip, he attempted to slide off my brazier, but the slamming of his bedroom door made him stop.

 _ **"Izaya."**_

Recognizing that voice, I covered myself and flipped on my stomach, screaming into the dark gray pillow.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! NAMIE, GET OUT!"

"Hmm? Who's that in there, other than big brother, Namie?" I heard a unfamiliar, hyper voice ask her.

"Mm. Is big brother not in there alone?" asked a unfamiliar monotone voice.

"Stay back, you two. This is unsightly for your eyes," Namie spoke again, probably creaking the door to hide us from whoever else is out there.

Izaya leaned down to my right ear, "Get dressed. We have company," he whispered and I nodded before he moved off of me.

Clasping my bra with both hands, I got up and slid my shirt back on. Izaya did the same, along with his coat.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I sat beside Namie on one of the black living room couches, Izaya sat parallel to us, and across from us is two twins.

"Twins?" I questioned, looking to Namie for an explanation.

"I'm Mairu!" the girl with glasses spoke happily.

"And I'm Kururi," the other girl, wearing a sports uniform, spoke.

They intertwined their fingers together, "And we're the Orihara twin sisters."

I bowed my head, "I'm sorry. That must've been hard for you."

"Pft.." Namie tried to refrain from laughing.

"Hmmm?" Kururi hummed.

"What do you mean?" Mairu questioned, seeming curious about what I meant.

"You girls are so strong! I would be driven crazy and locked in an insane asylum if I had to live with _Izaya Orihara_ for most of my life," I said disdainfully.

"Aw, that hurts me, Sonali-chan... although, seeing you locked in chains would be interesting to me," he said, glancing at me.

"Sadist," I mumbled.

"You're so mean, my Indian goddess~," he 'conplained'.

"You two seem to get along well," Kururi said with a plain expression. "How do you and big brother know each other?"

"Ou! I know! They're friends with benefits!" Mairu said happily.

"No, they are not," Namie spoke with venom on my behalf. Her expression showed realization, "Wait...how did you both meet?"

Izaya looked to me with a indifferent expression and I stared into those reddish brown eyes, debating if I should trust his sisters and Namie with this information. Though there's nothing harmful about it...

I know we met before high school.

"We met..at Raira Private High School," I spoke, looking back to Namie.

She seemed to disbelieve me, "Oh, really?"

I crossed my arms, glaring at her a bit, "Yes, you can ask Shinra Kishitani or Shizuo Heiwajima."

"I think I will ask them both," she said in a demanding tone.

"Ouu, high school~? How romantic~," Mairu said dreamily.

I made a closed eyed smile and sweat dropped. 'Oh, these cute, little angels have no idea. They're innocent minds would think such things, when in reality, it is the complete opposite of romantic.'

"Speaking of meeting me, why did you even bother, Izaya?" I asked him.

"You spotted me first. How could I not have met a human that noticed me first?"

"It was you and Shizuo that caught my attention that day because you two were making a racket on school grounds. Of course I would notice."

He smirked, "You have a point..Peach-chan."

"Stop calling me that nickname."

"I could always call you Pear-chan~."

I glared at him, "There is no reasoning with you."

"There really isn't," Mairu added.

"So, you aren't big brother's girlfriend?" Kururi questioned, trying to reassure herself.

I somehow found my anger again, "Hell no! There's no way I could ever-"

"Think before you speak, Sonali-chan," Izaya cut me off.

Looking to him again, I was about to finish my sentence, but he kept staring at me...menacingly.

(SpongeBob pun intended.)

"Everyone is...different, so..they should be given a chance," I said, not sure of what I was saying anymore.

"Oh? Are you saying that you want to be mine, Sonali-chan~?"

"No! I'm saying...let's go out on a date, Izaya Orihara!" I shouted, pointing my right index finger at him.

"Challenge accepted," he accepted with a false closed eyed smile.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAATTT??!!!" Mairu and Namie shouted in disbelief.

(To be continued...)


	20. Competition

"A date?! Of all people, why him?!" Namie questioned in anger.

"I..I think we need to. I can't give you a specific reason; my apologies," I said to her in a sympathetic tone.

She sighed, "...Okay. Have you ever been on a date at all?" Namie asked with concerned eyes.

"...Would you count hanging out with the guy you like and him buying you the things you want a date?" I asked her uneasily.

"I would assume so," she spoke.

Red spread across my cheeks, 'Yes! I remember when Shizuo treated me to buying me sweets, a teddy bear, and going to the arcade the day after meeting them both as an apology. I could say the same for Masaomi since we practically did the same thing, but he's underaged--so that doesn't count. I..I went on a date with Shizuo Heiwajima! Eeee!'

I didn't realize I was smiling happily until Namie poked my left cheek.

"You zoomed out for a moment. What were you thinking about?" she asked me.

The red on my cheeks spread to my ears, "Nothing in particular. Anyway-"

The vibration of my cellphone on the table cut me off and I picked it up to answer.

As I answered without looking at the Caller ID, I noticed the twins hugging a seemingly...annoyed Izaya. 'That's as normal as I'm probably going to see him.'

"Hello?"

["Sonali?! Oh, thank goodness! You're okay! Where are you?! Who is with you?! Are you really okay?!"] the familiar teenage boy hyperventilated.

A gentle smile appeared on my lips, "Calm down, Aomi-kun. I'm perfectly fine. There's no need to panic. It's going to be okay," I softly cooed to put him at ease.

["Oh...*Sigh* Okay, I think I'm okay. Hearing your voice again puts me at ease. I really want to see you, right now. Could I come meet you at your place?"]

Blinking twice, I laughed a little, "I'm the grown-up here, I should be worried about you, but it sounds like you're fine. Right now, I'm not in, but I'm coming home now. See you then?"

He laughed out of relief, ["Yeah. See ya."]

Ending the call, I stood up from the couch, "I have to get going. I have to meet up with a friend of mine."

"Aawww, already?! But we just met you!" Mairu complained, no longer clinging to Izaya's right arm.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Mairu, Kururi. After all, your brother and I happen to be in a odd predicament," I said before walking towards the entrance.

"Sonali," Izaya called my name.

I stopped turning the handle to the door, "What is it?"

Silence*

"It'll be a surprise~," he said slyly.

I gritted my teeth, "Bring it," I said before leaving out and closing the door.

~Small Time Skip~

Before going home, I went to Russian Sushi to get a balanced meal with the spare cash I had in pockets.

On my way home, I avoided dangerous situations because I just wanted to go home, rest for a bit, and talk to Masaomi for a while.

'I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble while I was unconscious; after all, the boy is the leader of the Yellow Scarves. Somehow, I feel like I'm a part of the reason why it came to be..'

Walking down Sunshine 60, I spotted two familiar figures talking to someone angrily and impatiently.

"Tom? Shi..zuo?" I questioned quietly.

Apparently, it seemed like he and Tom were handling some business with someone, so I remained quiet and observed the scene.

My eyes narrowed, 'If I remember correctly, Shizuo said he's working as a bodyguard for Tom, who's basically a debt collector. It sounds suspicious, but I will leave it alone.'

Shizuo looked ready to pop the man's left shoulder out of place, even after he gave Tom what he wanted, and seemingly tried to convince Shizuo to calm down.

Seeing a need to take action, I moved forward and placed my right hand on his right shoulder.

"Shizuo, calm down. Unnecessary violence is uncalled for," I spoke softly, hoping my voice could get through to him.

His body stopped shaking from rage and he dropped the frightened man on the ground, who didn't take his time running away.

"Wow, thanks, Miss Sonali. I thought Shizuo was really gonna tear the guy into shreds," Tom thanked me.

I gave a closed eyed smile, "You're wel--!"

Shizuo cut me off by turning around and embracing me closely by my waist.

'He's..hugging me...? *Blush* His body feels so warm against mine. Are those more muscles I feel? He may have the appearance of a lean looking man, but he's hiding that beauty under thick clothing~. I think I'm going to faint~..'

"Uhm..well, since I feel like a third wheel here, I'm going to Russian Sushi. Shizuo, when you're done here, meet me there," Tom said awkwardly, walking away.

Silence*

Shizuo gently pulled away, but didn't let go, he took off his shades with his left hand and placed them in the lining of his white, long-sleeved shirt and he placed his hand back on my waist.

Staring into his chocolate brown eyes made me feel like I was floating on Cloud 9, especially with the sunset outlining his handsome face.

"...Where have you been?"

"...*Sigh* Promise you won't get angry?"

"I promise," he said softly.

"After I went to Izaya's apartment to get rid of my counterpart, I used the rest of my power to turn on the electricity again in Shinjuku, here in Ikebukuro, and a few others districts. I drained myself, so Izaya cared for me during the time of my unconsciousness."

"...The flea is actually caring, I can't believe it. *Sigh* Since he did that, I'll let this slide."

A sigh of relief passed my lips, "For making you run yesterday and making you worry, how can I make it up to you, Shizuo?"

He lifted my chin more with his his right index finger and thumb, "How about tomorrow afternoon, we can go out for lunch and talk?" he asked softly.

I blushed, "Oh..okay..."

He leaned down closer to my face and brushed his nose and lips against mine.

A shiver ran down my back, "Shi..zuo..."

Shizuo leaned up and let go of me, "It's a date, Sonali," he spoke, walking away.

I turned to walk in the direction of my home, 'I can't believe he did that..and in public, too! Now that I think about it, I have two upcoming dates. This will be a crazy weekend..'

Seeing a familiar figure up ahead, he noticed me and approached me with a relieved smile.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Miss Sonali, I was very worried about you," Mikado spoke.

"Hm? Worried about me?" I asked.

"You weren't in the chatroom for quite a long time. Setton, Saika, and Bakura were worried about you."

I lifted my right eyebrow, "Bakura...?"

He realized that I didn't know who that is, he leaned closer, "Ya know...*Blush* Aomi-kun?"

"Ohh, I know. He called me earlier."

"Yeah, I was with him. He's actually waiting for you at your apartment right now. You'd better hurry. I have never seen Masaomi so worried before."

I put my hands on my hips, having a proud look upon my face, "What can I say? I'm like the awesome, scientific sister he never had."

"...More like crush..." he muttered with a shy look, then smiled when I tilted my head in confusion because I didn't hear what he said. "Oh, it's nothing!"

"Okay? Anyway, how's the DOLLARS?"

"It's going fine, nothing bad has happened while you've been away. It's strange..I thought Mister Orihara would make some sort of mischief, but he hasn't."

I smirked, "Don't you worry about that. I'm just glad that the Yellow Scarves and the DOLLARS have called a truce."

Mikado nodded, "Mhm. Anyway, I don't want to keep Masaomi waiting and I gotta get home before things start getting lively tonight."

Taking a few steps forward, I hugged him "Stay safe, Mikado."

He began to stutter, "Y-yes, m-ma'am!"

Letting go of him, I made a closed eyed smile and passed him by, waving my left hand at him.

'*Giggle* He's such an innocent cinnamon roll.'

~Tiny Time Skip~

Coming upon my apartment building, I walked up the metal steps and saw head of blond hair.

When I got to the final step, Masaomi turned towards me and his eyes widened as I smiled at him.

Walking towards him, he quickly approached me, then engulfed into a tight hug, but not too tight to hurt my aching bones.

Silence*

I tried to move, but he kept me in place, "Um..Masaomi?"

"Just let me hold you..."

"...Masaomi...you can hug me all you want once we get in my apartment."

Unexpectedly, he lifted me in his arms and I squeaked in surprise before he moved me to my door.

Getting my key chain out my left pocket, I unlocked both locks, I turned the knob, but he softly kicked open the door, then entered, and closed the door with the back of his foot.

Carrying me towards the white couch, he sat down with me in his lap, then leaned back on it.

"Masaomi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine...now that I know you're safe. Hey, Sonali..can I tell you? Ya know..the tension between me and Izaya you mentioned when we were at the park?"

My eyes and tone became serious, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready. But before I start, I'm guessing Izaya said something about a girl named Saki since you've been around him a lot lately," he said, staring at me with a small smile.

Looking down in a little shame, I nodded, "He has, but I want to hear your side of the story. *Smile* First, tell me who this Saki girl is? A potential girlfriend?"

He blushed, "Actually..yeah, at first, she's nice and caring," he told me.

"I see. That's a start, tell me more."

~Small Time Skip brought to you by me being lazy to write Masaomi's side of the story cuz we all know it~

I looked down with guilt, 'I could've helped in some way. This really does feel like I'm at fault here. I was here in Ikebukuro all along and I didn't once talk to him..'

"I'm sorry to hear that happened."

"It's in the past now. Saki is still recovering in the hospital...But I have to be honest, I always thought of you as my first lover."

I sighed and looked away from him, "That isn't true. You don't know what it means to be in real love-"

"Neither do you," he cut me off, which made me look back at him with shock, "So why not start here, with me?"

"...Masaomi, our age difference is-"

His hold on my waist tightened, "I don't care about that. Love doesn't have to do with age. I don't care what others think if we started a relationship."

My eyes narrowed, "You're so concerned about me, yet you don't focus on Saki? What if she may still love you, and you don't know because you think she's still got an concussion and you hardly visit her? What if we did start a relationship and she found out? Are you sure Izaya won't manipulate her-"

I stopped my questioning because I remembered when Izaya said he loves me in six languages...

I remembered Shizuo and I making out, and set up our date for tomorrow night...

I remembered a younger Masaomi constantly claiming he loves me...

B-bmp

B-bmp

B-bmp

'Is ir possible..? Am I really...in love with three guys..? No..that can't be...I would realize it..? Wouldn't I?'

My whole body turned red and I scrambled out of Masaomi's lap.

"Nononononononooooo!!" I screamed dramatically.

"Wh-what's wrong, Sonali?!"

"I've become vulnerable! I've unknowingly become a 'sucker for attention'! I've become girly! And I'm in a love square!"

"Aye! Shut up!" one of my neighbors muffled voice shouted behind my living room wall.

"You shut up in there!" I shouted back.

Masaomi had a sweat drop form on the back of his head. He pulled me up from the ground by my sides, "S-Sonali..just calm down..."

"I..I didn't mean to fall in love, and especially not with three guys," I said, trying to control my breathing.

Masaomi stared into my eyes in bewilderment and shock.

"What...?"

I blushed, glancing away from him, "I-I don't want to repeat what I said..."

Masaomi gently pushed my body closer to his, then leaned his forehead on mine and brushed his nose against mine.

"So, what you're telling me...is that you're in love with me?" he whispered.

My body kept shaking as his lips connected with mine and I nodded my head a bit in response.

It's as if he was a totally different person.

The heat radiating off my body made me feel dizzy and my vision became blurry second by second.

'How did I fall in love with a now sixteen year old?' I thought, then everything turned black.

(You're probably mad at me because I don't know how long it's been since I updated this book. I want to end it within ten more chapters, which is thirty, because I'm running out of ideas. Don't worry, I'll let Sonali meet other characters along the way, such as Varona, Chikage, Saki, Akane, Shingen, Aoba and Izumii. A lot of situations will occur from here on out!)


	21. Everything Is Not What It Seems

Turning in my sleep, a quick memory of what happened yesterday evening flashed through my mind.

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up from..my bed?

I looked around my room, then got up and went to go look in my living room and kitchen for the teenage delinquent...

But he was nowhere to be found.

'He must've went home...'

Seeing laptop and my purse on the living room table, I realized that when I was knocked out by my other self, I had dropped my purse.

'Masaomi must've found it that same night. How sweet of him to bring it back for me. Most guys in Ikebukuro wouldn't do such a thing,' I said, going around the couch and sitting down.

I looked in my purse to see my wallet, cellphone-the time read 11:18 AM, and Swiss Army knife.

'Oh, yeah..I left my swords at Celty and Shinra's apartment. I'll stop by before going on my date with Shizuo.'

My hear beat increased when I said "date with Shizuo" and I felt the heat in my cheeks rising.

"Distract yourself until then, Sonali..." I said to myself as I opened my laptop and logged into it.

Going to the Dollars website, I entered one particular chat room...

[Li has logged into the chat room.]

Li: Strange...No one's here...?

[Taro Tanaka has logged into the chat room.]

Taro: Hello there, Li.

Li: Hey, long time, no see.

Taro: Yeah, how are you?

Li: Well..I'm fine for the most part.

[Setton has logged into the chat room.]

[Bakura has logged into the chat room.]

Bakura: Mornin', Ikebukorians! :D

Taro: *Sigh* I said that one time and you're using it against me now. Anyway, good morning, Bakura.

Setton: Morning.

Li: Good morning~.

Bakura: Oh? Is this the sarcastic and odd Li I hear so much about~?

Li: Odd?...*Smirk* Who called me ' _odd_ '?

Setton: —_—

Li: Well, thank you, Setton. I take that as a compliment.

Taro: That's..probably not the first time I heard that.

[Kanra has logged into the chat room.]

Kanra: Hello~!

Li: Damn it...

Taro: Hm? What's wrong, Li?

Li: Ummm, nothing! Nothing at all! I just accidentally bit my tongue.

Bakura: Mhm...

[Saika has logged into the chat room.]

Saika: G-good morning..

Setton: Morning, Saika.

Kanra: My, my~. Everyone's so lively this morning~. Hey, this is just a rumour, but I heard that the 'Strongest Woman of Ikebukuro' is getting more closer with the Information Broker.

I frowned and leaned away from my laptop.

Bakura: Really...

Taro: Is that a good or bad thing?

Setton: Bad. Very bad.

Saika: Why's that?

Setton: I personally know the 'Strongest Woman of Ikebukuro', and she tends to not listen to my warnings.

Bakura: I know her, too. She is a bit stubborn, she claims she can handle herself.

Taro: I believe she can. After all, she may be as strong as Heiwajima.

Kanra: May? I think she is~. If the Info Broker ever convinced her, she could be on his side and protect him from Shizuo Heiwajima. It can be like a two against one battle~!

I gritted my teeth, 'So...was this your intention? To earn my trust..and love, so you could use me...to protect you and fight Shizuo out of a lie?'

Leaning forward, I began to type, "Damn you, Izaya.."

Setton: Wait, Li hasn't responded.

Taro: You think she's hiding somewhere in the chat room?

Saika: Possibly. L-Li-san is a bit of a shady person..

Kanra: Ohhh, Li-chaaan~!

Li: Personally, I think the Info Broker is using her for his own benefit. He doesn't seem the type to care for someone so easily. I guess..to get something, you have to give up something.

Setton: You couldn't have said that any better.

Kanra: You make a valid point, Li-chan~.

Li: Just telling it like I see it. —_—

Bakura: *Sigh* I was worried there for a moment when you didn't reply.

Li: I'm okay..I gotta go. I have to meet with someone. See ya!

[Li has logged off the chat room.]

Logging out the website before closing my laptop, I got up and went to go take a shower, then get ready for my date.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Today will be warm with a slight chill since it's the end of March.

I dressed myself in a rose gold, knee-length strapless dress that Rupali gave me as a gift for graduating from Raira, a nude khaki belt going around my stomach, and nude khaki pumps that are outlined with gold.

Then, I curled my hair at the ends inward. Next, I applied dainty matte pink lipstick, mascara, and black eyeliner in an Egyptian style.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, 'I look so...girly. I'm not used to seeing myself like this.'

Shaking my head, I left out my bathroom to get my trapezoid shaped, rose gold wallet in my purse.

I put my phone and Swiss Army knife in the wallet, and took out my keys.

My cellphone vibrated, so I took it out my wallet to answer.

"Hello?"

I went to my door to unlock it and step out, then turned back to lock it.

["Hey, Sonali. I'm five mintues away from your place. You almost ready?"]

"Actually, I am ready. I'll stand in front of the complex, so you can see me."

["Alright, see ya."]

"S-see you," I said nervously.

Doing as I said, my mind began to do last minute checks, 'Shower, check! Brushed teeth, check! Cute outfit, check! Make-up and good hairdo, check! Okay, I'll try to remember what Rupali said to me to do on dates long ago when I attended Raira. Be nice, ladylike, look cute, keep up in conversation, try not to seem disinterested/bored/annoyed, and most of all-make sure he keeps his attention on you!'

"Wow...you look pretty, Sonali."

Looking to my left, I saw Shizuo wearing a gray, button-up shirt, a black vest, black slacks, dark brown dress shoes, and his hair was parted to the right-creating a fringe.

Pink spread across my cheeks, "Th-thank you, You look really nice yourself," I responded.

"Thanks. You're ready to go?"

"Yes," I said and walked side by side with him. "So...where are we going?"

"Wherever you want...it just can't be too expensive."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Why would I choose a place that's too expensive?"

He quickly glanced at me, "Don't take this as offense, but..you seem the classy type. To be honest, I took you to be that type of person in high school..that's why I didn't try to linger around you for too long since I was rambunctious. Sorry if I made it look like I was avoiding you."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of my head, 'You're still rambunctious, Shizuo, but I don't mind. That's a trait I found interesting about you..'

My eyes widened and I waved my hands dismissively, "Oh, no, it's okay, Shizuo. I understand. I may have looked like a classy person, I just didn't want to be bothered with nonsense...*Blush* but I wouldn't have minded you bothering me.."

Shizuo looked down at me with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Um..I guess..what I'm trying to say is..." I glanced around for a scapegoat and I spotted the noticeable Russian nearby, "U-uh, nevermind! W-we should go to Russia Sushi!"

Grabbing his hand into mine, I almost nearly dragged the strong man towards Simon as he tried to convince pedestrians to eat in the restaurant.

Simon noticed us approaching and smiled, "Oh! Welcome again, Sonali!..And Shizuo, too?"

"Hi, Simon. We came to eat for lunch," I told him, clearing away my anxiety.

He seemed stunned before looking at our hands, "I see. On date!"

I blushed, "Uhh..w-well, um.."

"We are," Shizuo answered simply.

"Oh, due enjoy!" he said and Shizuo led me inside the restaurant.

We chose a seat at the bar, where we could see Denis cooking the sushi.

"Ah, Miss Sonali, you're here again. And you've brought Shizuo with you. What would you two like today?"

"The Russian Special," said Shizuo.

"Coming right up!" he said and went to go make the sushi.

"So...what did you want to talk about, Shizuo?" I asked him as I turned to him.

"It's about your relationship...with the flea," he said with gritted teeth, trying to stop himself from getting angry.

I tensed up, "...It's because of what my counterpart said, isn't it?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

He nodded.

"Honestly..I don't know. I don't like Izaya, but at the same time, I don't hate him. He is a confusing person..and I try to distance myself from him, but it's like he always tries to break my walls.."

"...Is he bothering you?"

"Yes, but it's emotionally. Don't worry, you don't need to get involved. I can handle him and I seemed to have earned the title of 'Strongest Woman in Ikebukuro'."

"Here's your order. Speaking of 'Strongest Woman in Ikebukuro' Miss Sonali, I heard that you may have a rival for that title," Denis informed me.

"Hm? Who may that be?"

".. Don't tell anyone this, but her name is Vorona, she's fierce. I heard that she faced the Black Rider a few nights ago. You should watch out for her. Anyway, I gotta serve another customer."

'Celty..why didn't you tell me this? I would ask Izaya if he knew of this, but..I'm already paying him off by going on a date with him who knows when. This woman is looking for me. If Denis knows her, he must've not told her who I am...Hm, I see, Denis and Simon are watching my back. What is this Vorona's purpose?'

"Sonali, are you okay?" I heard Shizuo ask me with a concerned look.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Let's enjoy our sushi," I said, then began to eat mine.

'I should stay in Ikebukuro where there are many eyes and witnesses if something happens. Then again..I don't want that much attention. I stopped taking offers of help the day before my counterpart attacked me. I should find a job and stay in the light..'

"Shizuo, has anything interesting happened to you lately?"

He swallowed his sushi, "Actually, yeah. I was targeted a few days ago by this little girl. She tried to electrocute me with a stun gun."

"What?! Why would a little girl try to do that?" I asked him out of shock.

"She wouldn't give me an answer. I left her at Shinra and Celty's place. After our date, I plan on going there to see if Shinra's got any info out of her."

"Does Celty know?"

"I'm unsure."

My eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, "I wonder why a little girl would do such a thing..and to you of all people..."

After that conversation ended, we ate more of our sushi.

'I've been in and out of situations so much lately that I'm not keeping up to date with events in Ikebukuro. A little girl attempting to electrocute Shizuo Heiwajima..she would have a reason for doing that. She has to know who he is, she must've been told something for her to do that...but what and by who...'

My eyes narrowed at the one man who pull a stunt like that.

The underground Information Broker of Shinjuku: Izaya Orihara.

Before I could move on to my next thought, I felt a hand caress my left cheek and turn my head.

"We're on a date...yet you seem to have problems on your mind. Are you sure you're okay?" Shizuo asked me.

I smiled, "Of course I a-"

He got closer to my face, "Don't lie," he whispered.

Pink spread across my cheeks at how close he is and because we're in public.

I glanced away from him, "Okay, maybe not. I'm just worried.."

"Then..let me clear your thoughts..." he whispered and leaned closer.

He lightly leaned his forehead on mine as his lips brushed against mine, and he stared into my eyes the whole time.

My blush turned red and we both leaned in to close the small gap-

"SONALI!" I heard someone shout.

Pulling away from Shizuo, I looked at the entrance to see my twin sister running towards me.

"Rupali, what is it? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be-"

"Never mind that! This is important! I found the younger brother of the leader of the Blue Squares!"

My pupils dilated after hearing that.

"He attends Masaomi's school, Raira!"

Grabbing her right arm, I ran out of Russia Sushi with her as she tried to keep up with me, ignoring Shizuo's yells to come back.

'The leader of the Blue Squares...'

The memory of my parents being murdered before my eyes appeared by Blue Squares members.

'I finally got a lead...'

(Oh...fun fact, reader-chan/kun, when author came to type more on this chapter, I read the sentence above as 'I finally got _laid_...' So, yeah, carry on.)

Realizing something, I glanced back at my sister with shock, 'How did she..even know about the Blue Squares? What did she do..after finding me again? Why didn't she choose a singing career, like she wanted to do after her cancer was cured, but a model career instead?...? You are not what you appear to be, Rupali..damn it, this city's affected her, too. In Ikebukuro, everyone and everything is not what they or it seems to be...I'll question her later, what's important is meeting this younger brother.'

Arriving at Raira's gate, which were closed since school was still in session, I jumped the gate.

"Sonali! That's invading property, you can't do that!" Rupali warned me.

"The hell _we_ can't. This is our only opportunity, Rupali. We'll just sneak around and act like new staff if we're caught. Come on," I told her.

For a few minutes, she hesitated before groaning and easily jumping over the gate.

"You are so going to cook me basmati rice and curry at your place," she said while pouting.

"Yes, yes," I spoke carelessly.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Luckily, we found some clothes in the the Theatre Club room to make it look like we're teachers.

Rupali changed out of her yellow, thigh length sheath dress into a short sleeves, button-up white shirt with a knee length, pencil black skirt and wore her own shoes, black wedges.

I changed out of my strapless dress into a long sleeves, button-up black shirt with feminine black slacks, then tied my hair into a high ponytail.

By the time we were done changing and stepped outside the room, the bell had rung, signaling that classes have ended.

"Do you know which classroom Masaomi is in, Rupali?" I whispered to her.

She shook her head, "No. I told you we should've waited until school was out. Now, we don't know where he is or where to go to fi-"

"M-Miss Sonali?"

We both turned around to see Mikado leaning his body out of one of the classrooms.

I remained calm and gave a nice—with slight seduction—smile, "Ryuugamine, we're at school. Be sure to call me "Miss Tommii" when we're here. It is impolite for a student to say a teacher's first name, even if you placed a honorific behind it."

His body tensed up and bowed at a 90 degree angle, "I-I'm sorry, ma'am! It won't happen again!"

Rupali approached him and lifted him back in his original stance, "No need to do that with me..um, Mikado, was it?"

Mikado lifted his head up with curiosity in his eyes, "Um.."was it?" Have we met before, Miss...?"

"No need for honorifics. Just call me Ru if you want, I'm not an actual teacher, just posing as one. Sonali is the one who's going overboard with it. And no, we haven't met, but Masaomi has told me so much about you."

"R-Rupali!"

She turned her head towards me and pouted, "What? You know how straightforward I can be."

"Hey, Mikado, what's going-"

Before Masaomi could say anything more, Rupali grabbed him by his left hand with her right, then ran off with him upstairs.

"Rupali, come back here!" I yelled as I ran after her with Mikado following behind me.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Making it to the rooftop, Rupali stopped and let go of Masaomi's hand, resulting in me stopping and Mikado not too far behind me.

"What's up, Rupali?"

She turned around with a expression and posture I thought I'd never see, seriousness and stern.

"Is there a guy by the name of Aoba in your class?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, there is. Why?" he responded, then asked her.

"Both of you, stay away from that boy. He's dangerous, the little brother of the leader of the Blue Squares—especially, you, Masaomi, I know you have a bone to pick with the leader."

His eyes widened, "W..what? How do you know that?..I didn't tell anyone that, not ev-.." he stopped midway, then looked at me.

My pupils dilated due to stress, "No..I didn't tell her anything. I can't say I didn't know anything about it because..because Izaya..told me..."

Rupali looked to me, and her expression softened into sorrow, "...Sonali, forgive me. I was filled with so much revenge, I had to..."

"What...did you do?"

"You weren't willing to sacrifice anything or much to receive information. For a lot of it, I had to sacrifice something..no, someone dear to me, and that someone...was you."

I looked down as my expression turned into..whatever "broken" looks like. "...You...I...No matter how much I'd reassure myself..and deny, I..was still a marionette being controlled...by him and my own sister..behind the shadows..."

"Sonali, I'm so sorry; please, don't be mistaken! I know you've been vengeful for a long time, and I just wanted to help! I didn't mean any harm!"

I slumped to my knees, "I thought..it was impossible..for me to...I..I'm...I'm in..love..."

"Oh? Well, what a dramatic turn. I wasn't expecting to hear that from you, Sonali-chan," I heard a voice behind me.

"Izaya! What the hell are you doing here?!" I heard Masaomi yell.

Seeing black dress shoes stop in front of me, I slowly looked up to see..a solemn faced Izaya.

"..Is this what you wanted? To break me by making me fall in love with you..?"

"...Even when you weren't around, I didn't say that."

"...Orihara..." I mumbled, standing on my feet, "I. Hate. You. Rupali," I spoke, then glanced to her, she flinched. "...You're my sister. How could you betray me?"

"I...had to do what I had to do...Your greedy vengeance would've never been quenched if I didn't do anything, and I was tired of not being able to do anything! I was tired of being the incapable little sister! I was tired seeing you dedicate yourself 24/7 to finding the instigator of our parents' murders, tired of you not being able to be happy, tired of not seeing you just be-"

"Just be what, Rupali?!"

"A carefree girl! I was just lucky to catch you looking delighted on a date with Shizuo! Do you know how happy that makes me?!"

"A date?" Izaya questioned, looking away from Rupali to me.

I shadowed my face by looking down, "..."

"...Sonali...how much do you know..for how long..and why did you keep it a secret?" Masaomi asked with a wavering tone.

My breathing became ragged, "..."

"Miss Sonali...you told Masaomi and I to face each other and call a truce, it's only fair you tell us what you know."

I began to shake violently, "..."

"Sister?" Rupali called, carefully approaching me.

"...I'm sorry."

Running to my left, I jumped on top of the fence, then jumped off, landing on my feet without a scratch.

Seeing Anri, I approached her.

"Miss Sonali? What are you do-"

I bowed to her, "I'm sorry!"

Taking off without an explanation-which confused her, I jumped the entrace/exit gate of Raira, then ran off to Russian Sushi.

Seeing familiar blond hair, I approached him. Looking up with tears in my eyes, I startled him, then bowed.

"I'm sorry. Heiwajima!" I said quickly, then took off again.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to call me that again! And come back here!"

Hearing a horse-like engine neigh not far away, i turned down a couple alleys and found Celty speeding down the street.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled to her, which she heard and stopped Shooter on a sidewalk.

Before she could comprehend where the yell came from, I was long gone.

'What am I doing? I look like an idiot, nearly running aimlessly. I don't know what's wrong with me. Something feels off, I'm not myself. Is this a side effect of being broken? Is this how others feel when they've been manipulated by Izaya? Is this his fault? Of course not..I fell in hands long before I realized it, keeping all these secrets from others ...Oh, that's what I'm doing...'

"Running away."

(Whoo! It's been a long time since I last updated! I'm sorry, reader-chan/kun, school has been a pain! I'll be surprised if anyone still reads this. Is it nearing the end? Well, yes and no. I'm not going to go with the original plan since it'll take me longer on this story. I'm putting in a twist, and reader-chan/kun should know I love twists~.)


End file.
